How it always ends
by Michael Ace
Summary: It would have always ended this way. She was too kind, too forgiving to conquer the world that broke her. He however, was born to conquer. This is what doomed them. Hermione Granger, however, does not give up easily and this is no exception.
1. Chapter 1

It all ended the same way.

The world around her was large, and her heart, her wills, her dreams were larger than the world itself. They stretch out against the stars clouds and press against the walls and mountains, everything could be hers, if only she tried.

She could have conquered them all. She herself could have become larger than her world, growing and breaking the roles they wanted her to play. Destroying all the doubt they held in their very souls for her.

He could not fathom why she simply never tried.

Even those who claimed to love her did not believe her capable of leadership.

Even those who claimed to love her could not fathom her true potential.

Those who hated her, it was them who came the closest to the truth of her spirit. It was them who suffered under her white hot wrath, burning to ash beneath her spells and understanding their mistakes which doomed them.

It was those who tried to conquer her who fell in agony. It was those who raised weapon against her and everything she loved who collapsed under the weight of her power; begging for a mercy she forgot how to grant.

Perhaps this is why he loves her.

When he meets her first, face to face, he can not keep the wonder from his eyes. He can hardly resist the urge to throw himself to his knees and beg her, _beg her,_ to love him back.

How strange for a god to have the desire to beg.

She smiled when he told her his name. She held out her hand. How bold he had been, to take it gently and brush his lips against her knuckles. The electricity, the magic, _the desire_ , had surged quickly through both of them.

When she said her name, slow and confused and a little bit dazed, he repeated it just to taste the syllables on his tongue, just to know her more thoroughly.

It all ends the same way.

Under his hands, she melted into nothing. They intertwined with each other, becoming one and nothing and it was oh so blissful.

She needed him. His voice, his hands, his eyes, his hair. Everything and anything that was him she craved.

He loved her, Father be damned. Brother be damned. All of this forsaken universe be damned he loved her so desperately, so fully, it pained him.

She conquered _him_. With those hopeful, walnut eyes. Those slender, war beaten hands. She had defeated him completely.

It always ends the same way.

He asked her once, tracing the old scars carved into her skin, Why she had never conquered the world that had spurned her so. Why she could not repay the hate they held for her.

Raising a slender hand to brush his hair from his eyes she asked him, "Could you?"

and all he could think was _'for you, I'd conquer the universe. I'd destroy those who dare harm you'_

It was then he realized the truth between them. The looming doom that swallowed him whole. The desperation that lurked in the corner waiting to destroy everything he held dear, the only thing he held dear.

Night and Day. Fire and ice.

It would always end the same way.

When he vanished, she shattered like glass.

She craved him and begged for him and called to him and cursed him over and over and yet he never came.

She fell back into her own personal hell.

She burned with anger and longing and mourning. She gave in, gave up, and mourned him as she did the fallen.

When she saw him next, shackled like a prisoner, she wondered if she could ever forgive herself for wanting to kiss him still.

Would she ever forgive herself for not hating him, but loving him? How her heart ached at the sight of him, how she reached out and let her fingertips brush his cheek.

The eyes she looked into were not her lover's.

They were not the eyes of a god, but the eyes of a murderer. They were not the green eyes that had startled her into thinking of Harry, but icy cold eyes that held only a hint of recognition.

She loved him still.

His brother watched her, "You know my brother? How is this possible?"

She wanted to tell him that she had spent a better part of her life with him. That he had pulled her from the darkest hell and showed her what it was to be cherished, to be loved, to need and be needed.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, no matter what he had done.

She wanted to tell him that even if she hated what he'd done, that he'd only done this because everything here was so cruel and that she loved him.

She wanted to scream to the world, to the makeshift hero onlookers that he loved her, and his brother, and small birds, and her cat, and Harry's owl.

She wanted to tell them that Loki had been hers and hers alone and one day he had left her alone and came back with blood on his hands.

She wanted to tell the god of thunder that his brother had killed, yes, but so had she. They were not so different.

There, in the street, she broke. Unable to speak, to convey with words how much she needed to know why, why. How could he?

The raw, consuming pain of heartbreak swallowed her whole.

It was always going to end this way, he thought, Because she was too kind, too wholesome, too forgiving to conquer what she could have easily taken. He was too stubborn, too bitter, too prideful to give up his poisonous dreams.

She was a burning fire, hot and full of potential life and joy. He was ice, sharp and desolate and made for destruction.

Hermione Granger was made for a warm life, full of happiness and kindness.

Loki was made for none of that, and his only regret was that he could not have managed to spend forever with her.

When the gods left, leaving her standing quietly in the square with several pairs of eyes watching her, he managed to make her nothing one last time.

He shattered her completely and somehow she understood.

It would always have ended like this.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to decide if I should perhaps give Loki his redemption and allow them to have a happy ending, or simply leave it here? You guys can let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it!


	2. After It Ends

**So, Loki doesn't even make an appearance in this chapter..But I think I wanna really flesh out this story more than one or two chapters, In fact, I have part of the third chapter done already. I'm open to suggestions or any other (reasonably polite) opinion. Don't be afraid to tell me I made a mistake, I'll be happy to fix it!**

 **Thank you!**

It was months later that she once more heard whispers of Gods on earth. She had been waiting, combing countries and cities and villages in every part of the world. She avoided the prying eyes nad ears of a government and spying agency as well as she could. It took months, but finally, there was something.

She was going to find him, with fresh burning anger and painful heartbreak still stewing within her.

She found the Tower easily enough.

She stood in front of it, silently staring at the giant. She was a soldier, she reminded herself, She fought mad men and she killed and she had walked the ruins of a place she considered home, she had rode a goddamned dragon and she would not allow a tower made of metal and concrete and glass make her hesitate.

With a deep breath and a moment of hard concentration she apparated, with great risk, on to the balcony of Stark tower.

Her eyes were drawn to the only other magic in the room, the mighty god of thunder all decked in red and gold and glory.

She did not notice the weapons raised and pointed at her.

"You." A cool voice slid over her, "Shield has been looking for you."

She knew well enough. "They will keep looking."

"You are the Lady Granger."

She did not question how he knew her name, because Loki surely hadn't told him. She only nodded.

"Loki is not well."

She bit back the sarcastic ' _obviously'_ that bubbled in her throat. "I need to see him. Please, God of thunder, Take me to see him."

Thor hesitated, staring at the woman in front of him. "I know that you are a skilled mage, Lady Granger, but I do not think It would be wise to-"

"A what now? Jarvis what did he just call her?"

Hermione sighed, hand gripping her wand a little tighter. "You don't understand." She stressed, hands shaking, "I am begging you."

"It could be dangerous-"

"If you know I'm a witch," Hermione said firmly, "Then you must know the war I've fought in. I'm more than capable of holding my own, Asgardian or not. I waited for answers, and I'm done. I'm going to get answers in any way I must."

"I know he has done awful, terrible things. Things I do not think I can forgive. But He loved me, and you, and many other things. I have waited months for any news, any word, and now I fear he is dead or imprisoned without trial, without examination and I am burning because of it. Let me see him."

There was silence among them for a moment, and Hermione carefully stowed her wand back into it's holster.

"Do not mistake me, Thor Odinson, I am asking you out of respect, not necessity. I can find my own way to Asgard if you refuse me, I will seek Loki out myself. . Before we were lovers, we were friends. The purest bond. So if you will not take me, Prince of Asgard, I will find my own way." Hermione's eyes never left his, despite her skin crawling as the Archer's bow remained drawn, pointed at her heart or the red haired woman pointing the muggle gun at her head.

"Very well, Lady Granger, I shall take you to Asgard." She let out a relived sigh, "We will leave in three days. I must inform Lady Jane and the others of my departure. You can bid your friends farewell in this time as well."

Hermione nodded. "We meet In front of this tower."

"Go to her." Hermione said quietly, "Don't concern yourself with me until it is time to depart."

Thor barely hesitated before leaving the room.

Hermione's attention was drawn back to the red haired woman who was still staring intently at her. She met the woman's eyes. "They won't find me," she muttered, "Soldiers like me are paranoid. I'm off the mug- er, grid. I know how to stay that way."

"What's stopping me from taking you in? From reporting your location?"

"I'm certainly not. You can tell Shield what you want. Just know that I had no idea of Loki's plans." Hermione's voice became soft, "Had I known of any of those plans, I would have done everything in my power to stop him."

"He could have killed you or..." A sideways glance to the archer, whose bow remained pointed at her heart.

"I would have died then, knowing it was not Loki who committed the crime."

"You seem sure of that."

"How can you say that when he's never been in your head?" The archer's voice was filled with agitation.

" _I_ have been in his head. The depth of our bond is something you may not understand. We gave up the most intimate parts of ourselves to each other willingly, our magic intertwined. To shatter that connection would rip him to shreds. To willingly destroy me is to willingly destroy himself."

"You let that monster into your head?" the archer's voice was venom, his hands gripping the bow tighter.

"He is-was not- a monster when I knew him that way." Hermione watched the archer, whose name she did not know, his bow drawn and ready to fire in a blink of an eye.

"Forgive me," The archer said roughly, "If I can not believe you."

"I am not defending his actions. I can not defend them. However If my theory is correct, the Loki you knew was only a shadow, his anger,fear, doubt magnified and in control. Loki told me about his Father- He confided in me. Odin would not have Loki examined unless a higher power persuaded him."

"And you think you're the higher power?" Sarcasm dripped from the woman's voice.

"Of course not," Hermione scoffed, "But I am a woman angered, I am a soldier seeking answers. Odin won't hinder me now."

"The second great Wizard war, right? That's why you keep saying soldier?" The voice floated from over from the bar and Hermione bristled. "Ahh look- Hermione Jean Granger. Age twenty-nine. Best friend of Harry James Potter, Savior. Quiet the decorated Hero, it seems. Order of Merlin sounds importa-"

"Tony." a blond man spoke up from beside the archer.

"What? I'm curious, aren't you? You aren't wanted by Shield, at least, you weren't wanted for your connection to reindeer games. You and your friends are potential recruits."

"Wizard..war?"

"A madman wanted to wipe out or enslave anyone he considered impure." Her eyes flickered to the blonde, the Captain she knew, her father had admired him before she had even been born, "They called Harry A savior of that world and we rose to the occasion. We raised an army, we fought the war. I don't like to dwell on what I've done or seen."

"Your were only eighteen." Tony's voice was softer, "When it ended. So how old were you when you were a prisoner of war?"

"Seventeen."

The Archer faltered, and the Captain was staring at her, searching her. "I-I was considered impure." She tightened her fists, closing her eyes for a moment and pursing her lips.

"And when I met Loki at Twenty I was getting ready to pitch myself off the tallest muggle building I could. He's the only reason I hadn't."

With that, something in the room shifted. The archer lowered his bow, "I'm leaving." He tossed out as he stepped into the elevator. The woman was far more hesitant in lowering her weapon but when she did, she did not utter a word as she sat down.

"I should go. Find a hotel for a few days."

"Wait." Hermione watched the woman flinch as she pulled out her wand.

"I'm rather tired.." Hermione muttered.

"If that wasn't Loki," The Captain asked her, "Who was it?"

"That's why I need to see him. I need to know. If it was him, well, I don't know what I can do besides walk away from him. I don't know which outcome will be worse." Her voice trailed off.

"Why don't you stay here? Bird boy may not like it, but I'm sure it's better then the supposed lover of reindeer games roaming a newly rebuilt New York."

Hermione bit back a smirk.

"So there's more shield agents on the way." She said flatly, "They won't get Harry's location out of me, or even Rons. I know what Shield plays at. I'm going to see Loki. That's it."

Tony bit back a laugh as Natasha's eyes bore into him. "You aren't the only one, it seems." He said, holding out a full glass of wine to the brown haired witch.

Sighing, resigned, she took it.


	3. Of Spies and Gods

**Wow okay this is a longish chapter! Forgive me, I feel as though Fury and Odin are not as accurately portrayed as I would like them, but both of their Characters give me trouble. Any ways, Enjoy!**

She wasn't finished with the wine by the time the other agents arrived, but she thought that perhaps it was better that way.

"Ms. Granger."

"Director," Hermione said stiffly, setting the glass down on the counter that Tony Stark leaned on.

"You are very talented at avoided most of our agents, magical included." He sounded a little more than irritated, "But here we are."

"So it seems." Hermione smiled coldly.

"I'm going to need you to come with me to answer some questions." It was an order, Hermione could hear it clear in his voice, and she scowled.

"I'm sorry, Director Fury, but I have prior engagements. Anything you want to ask me, you ask me here. Non-negotiable." The witnesses watched the exchange, eyes flickering between the two.

"We're discussing classified information."

"I have no desire to visit one of your cozy interrogation rooms. Now, I'm willing to talk, but I'm not going with you. I'm not playing games right now, Director, If I have to leave here abruptly, whose to say when you'll even see me again? In fact, I'll have to be even more careful." Hermione was standing now, and though she was shorter than the director, she managed to look just as commanding, just as powerful.

There was a tense moment of silence, Fury staring at the younger woman with an emotionless mask.

"I could have you arrested."

"And I could disappear for good." Hermione snapped, "I told you this isn't a game. Question me here or not at all. Make up your mind. You can wait for your next opportunity if you think you'll be lucky enough to find me cooperating again."

"I want everyone else in this room out. Now." There was a moment of hesitation, a glance shared between teammates as if to confirm this was what they were actually meant to do. "Now."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, reminded of Mad-eye Moody and his impatience. She pushed the thought aside abruptly. It was not time to mourn or remember the fallen, that could come later.

"Where do I start?" Fury asked, as Hermione calmly took her seat at the bar, "A war hero, A savior and a certified genius in magic shows up when an alien terrorist is being carted away. You and your friends have been flying under our radar for _years_ , so how is it you show up then, and how is it you come here?"

"I knew Loki long before the events that took place here." She said curtly, sipping from her drink. She heard a quiet rustle and had to catch herself before she could look at the vent, Someone was inside of it, but as long as no move was made, she would have the upper hand in knowing.

"How?"

"Not your concern." She said, watching as Fury slammed his hand down on the end of the counter where he stood.

"It is my concern. New York was being destroyed. The world was in danger. It is my concern when someone like you waltzes in and cries over the man who did it. It's even more of my problem when you admit to knowing him before he attacked." Anger dripped from his voice, and Hermione kept in check, reminding herself her wand was there if she really did need it. "Who's to say you weren't helping him."

"Don't you think I would have tried to stop him, had I known?" Hermione's voice raised, cool facade slipping, "Do you think I would have let him wage war? Or have you forgotten, _Director_ ," the glass in her hand cracked slightly, "What your file on me says? I nearly died so people could be free and live without fear of being enslaved or wiped out and yet you stand here and accuse me of helping someone do the very thing that was threatened to me? Choose your questions carefully."

The air seemed to crackle, energy almost tangible. Fury noticed the shift, the raw power that seemed to slip over the room.

"How did you know Him?"

Hermione remained silent, staring at the glass until was repaired, and then Turing her focus back to Fury. "Get to the point." She said bluntly, setting the glass down crossing her arms. "He was an acquaintance."

"Just an acquaintance? Or more?"

"We both know this isn't about Loki." Fury's mouth twitched ever so slightly, "It's just easier for you to pretend it is."

"Where is Potter hiding?"

Hermione smiled without humor, "There it is! He's already told you he's not interested in your intentions. Right now, I fully agree with him."

"Your friend beat a powerful mad man at the age of seventeen. Rumor has it your the strategy, the brains behind it. You could do a lot of good."

"Not. Interested."

"How the hell do you manage to stay out of sight for so long?" Agitation again, though Hermione almost felt bad for him.

"Believe it or not, running from mad men is good practice. I haven't seen Harry in about a month. As you know, I've been traveling."

"Looking for Loki." Fury stated, gritting his teeth.

"What ever you want to believe. Maybe I just wanted a break."

"Don't lie to me. A lot of things happened that we don't have information on. I don't know if you are as innocent as you claim. You're lucky you aren't in cuffs right now."

"You and I both know that the reason I'm not is because I'd be gone faster than you could manage to take me down. You also know you won't get any information from me in an interrogation on your terms anyways. You don't really have options, do you? I've already been tortured after all. You've got nothing to make me talk when I decide I don't want to."

"We don't torture people." Fury said, no emotion was evident in his voice. Hermione shrugged.

"Mental or physical torture, Leaving someone alone in an interrogation room for hours to try to get them to talk. I know how people play dirty. I won't bend for you."

"Are we done then? I won't tell you where Harry is, and I knew nothing about Loki's attack until after it happened."

Fury said nothing for a long while, but finally, met with Hermione's cold stare and own stony silence, he gave in.

"This is not over." He said, and Hermione smiled icily.

"Of course not." She said flatly, "I know how you governments and agencies play your games. I was part of a government once, remember."

"You could do a lot of good in shield," Fury said again, watching Hermione, gauging her reaction, "You could help people, prevent more instances like the battle for New York. You could hep prevent _wars."_

A chill went up her spine, the label of battle of New York was to close to what Harry had dubbed 'The Battle of Hogwarts.' She hadn't missed the emphasis the director put on prevent wars, and she found herself having to keep her breathing steady. She pursed her lips, looking directly over Fury's shoulder.

"Good bye, Director." She said, before turning completely away from him.

She listened for Fury's footsteps behind her, skin crawling. She didn't want to take her eyes of the now repaired and empty glass. She didn't want him to know he'd actually struck something, no matter how small.

"If you change your mind, We'll find you."

"Noted." She said dully, grateful when she finally heard him enter the elevator and leave.

"Merlin," She muttered, rubbing her face with her hands, "I hate that man."

"Don't we all?" Tony said, and Hermione swiveled, wand pointed at him. "Woah!" He stuck his hands up a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry." She said quietly, once again stowing her wand. "You wouldn't happen to have anything a bit stronger?" She motioned to the empty glass.

Tony obliged, and she sat silently, watching him pour.

Tony informed her that the hall way her room was in was heavily surveillance, "You know, Precautions." He stated, with a shrug.

But as she collapsed on to the bed after throwing her beaded bag onto the pillow next to her, she found she still could not sleep.

She couldn't calm the butterflies in her stomach. Thor had agreed to take her to see Loki. She no longer had to search old library books and old research for was to reach Asgard. In a matter of days, _days_ , she would see him again.

She could imagine his touch, hear his voice, still, in her mind. His smile, however, was fading from her memory.

But as she slowly drifted to sleep, after what seemed like hours, she was startled awake by the image of his eyes. Not the eyes hse fell in love with, green and sparkling and full of emotion, but icy, blue eyes that held only fear and hate.

The eyes that had haunted her for the months since she last saw him.

She refused to believe that those eyes, the eyes that only flashed momentarily with recognition, were truly his. She had even confronted Harry about it. Asking him to help her, to see if anything could over take a god because she would not, could not rest until she knew.

Even If Harry had only met Loki once, he agreed for her sake.

They found hardly anything. But she had kept searching, digging for anything, those eyes lingering at the edge of her memory, convincing her something was _wrong._

Now, she told herself, she would get her answers. She would get what she needed.

When Thor returned she had been waiting for him in front of the tower.

"Are you sure you want to go? The consequences-"

"I was told you never thought much about consequences." Hermione said, but looked him in the eyes, "But right now, I need to know the truth. I truly love your brother, and if there is even a slight chance of his innocence, I will not rest until I have made sure his sentence is just."

"I do not doubt you love my brother." Thor said, "I am glad you sought me out lady Granger."

With that, they left for Asgard.

"Father?" Hermione stood beside Thor, watching the man who could only be the All-Father with a weary eye.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, and Thor glanced at the woman beside him and opened his mouth to answer.

"I begged him," Hermione beat him to it, trying to hide the shaking of her hands by clenching her fists, "Because I think that Loki was not himself-"

"I have already heard enough. You will return to Midgard immediately." The All-Father's voice was brimming with anger.

"No."

"What did you say to me? Do you Know who you are speaking to?"

"With all due respect," Hermione said, "I will not return until I know Loki has been thoroughly examined by the most capable healers. Not until I myself have been allowed to examine him."

"Lady Granger-"

"I will not be disobeyed-"

"I will not be refused!"

"Perhaps it would be wise to speak one at a time?" The voice floated easily over them, and Hermione knew at once it must have been Frigga.

"My apologies." Hermione said at once, face flushing. She could feel the overwhelming Asgardian magic flowing all around them, and her own magic was reaching out for something, no, someone, and she had to steady her emotions.

"You believe Loki is not himself?" She asked Hermione, who nodded hesitantly.

"I have a theory. I knew something wasn't right when I saw his eyes- they weren't his, he barely recognized me and I have not known rest, I will not stop until I know for sure what the truth is."

"And why would he show you any recognition?"

"Father-"

"Because we loved each other!" Hermione's voice raised again, a desperate lilt to her words, "He saved my life! Please, All-father, I need to see him."

"You made a mistake in coming here."

"You are making a mistake in turning me away."

"Loki would not fall in love with a mortal."

Hermione's breathed hitched, and before she could register her actions, her wand was clenched in her hand. Even if she knew it wasn't the truth, the words stung her. She narrowed her eyes at Odin. "You don't know him as you pretend to," she said, voice shaking, "Just as you underestimate the people on Midgard."

Her own magic was becoming more restless, cracking around her and making her hair frizz even more than normal. She was angry and terrified, and her magic was reacting to her emotions. She was struggling as it was to keep her nerves in check, but every time Odin opened his mouth, she seemed to grow angrier.

"Do not forget where you are and who you speak to!"

"You claim to love your son and yet you destroy him! He longed for your acceptance, for your understanding, and as he continued to grow you pushed him farther and farther away!" Hermione was breathing heavily, her wand pointed straight on the ground. "The worst part is he never stopped longing for it! He spoke so Highly of his brother and his Mother! He spoke highly of you even if you did not deserve it!" The air cackled with tension, and a small voice in the back of her mind warned her, _These people are dangerous_. _You should leave._

This voice was decidedly not her own, and it startled her enough that she fell silent. _Leave._ She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking a moment to make sure her mental walls were still intact.

"Your son could be suffering," She continued, "But you turn me away because of pride. I will not relent until I am allowed to see him. Until I know a healer, the best healers, have examined him."

Frigga placed an arm on Odin's shoulder, she spoke quietly.

It felt like hours that she stood there, Thor standing now silent by her side as his mother and father conversed in hushed tones. Finally, Odin spoke to her. "I will allow you to see him. You will not be left alone at any time."

Hermione could feel only slight relief. "Thank you." She said quietly.

She looked out on the towering, shining building of Asgard and gripped her wand tighter. Soon, she thought, She would see him again.

 **A/N: I know, I know, Loki didn't show up in this chapter either. I had fully intended for him to have a scene until I realized how much I'd already written between Fury and Odin. (I almost feel like both of them gave up too easily, but for the sake of length and time, I won't complain too much..) I hope that you are all enjoying the story, and feel free to let me know what you think!-M**


	4. Monsters of the Mind

**A/N: The response and feedback I have received for this story is amazing, thank everyone for kind words! I've noticed that past chapters have some spelling errors and I will probably try to go through and correct them soon. I try my best to catch all errors before i publish a chapter, but alas there is one of me and I am bound to miss** ** _something._**

 **Enjoy!**

Despite the tense atmosphere her magic had created, Thor was pointing at buildings in the distance as they neared the palace, explaining each significance.

Hermione remained mostly silent, trying to ease the butterflies in her stomach and stop the shaking of her hands. The voice was quieter in her head now, but still it persisted she leave. As if she would make it all the way to Asgard and then leave. All-Father or not, even Odin could not persuade or order her gone. This voice in her head would hardly do anything to persuade her.

"Here, Lady Granger, Is the Palace," the building inspired awe in even her, "And we must go to my Brother."

"Thor," She said softly, stopping in her path. He turned to look at her, confusion and worry evident on his face, "I want to thank you before I see him. No matter the outcome, no matter if it was Loki or something controlling him, Thank you. Thank you for trusting me, for considering him your brother still."

The words were heavy with emotion even he could hear. "Lady Granger, Thank you for wanting to help him."

A moment more of pause and they continued, Hermione checking periodically to make sure her wand was still there. Her nerves were frayed, her stomach twisting with the thought of him, even being in the same building as him was driving her magic wild.

She knew they were close, her magic was raging inside of her core, reaching out haphazardly and trying to satisfy itself.

When they did make it to Loki's cell, she lost all breathe inside of her at the sight of him. Ragged and laying on the floor, those eyes staring at nothing. She did not speak, but stepped up to the glass as he looked up to notice her.

"My eyes deceive me." He said firmly, icy eyes locking with brown, "Why do they try to destroy me?"

"Loki.." She murmured, almost afraid of him hearing her. Her voice was heavy with sorrow and pain and longing.

"Of all deceptions, this must be the cruelest. For a moment I nearly.." The laugh he let escape from his lips chilled her to the bone. It was resigned madness, a surrender to insanity, "Only for a moment."

She wanted to touch him. She wanted to run her hands through his ragged hair and hold him forever. She ached with the very sound of his voice, every slight movement he made. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, to reassure him she was here, to reassure herself he was alive. Her magic was haywire, snapping around her. She could feel Loki's own magic, but weak, drained.

"Oh Loki," Hermione placed her hands against the glass, "I am no deception."

The sound of her voice seemed to startle him out of whatever stupor he was in. "Why have you come here?! How have you come here?"

"I came here for you. I still love you." She whispered, those eyes from her nightmares flashed with something, pain, a hint of familiar green, most importantly, recognition.

"You sought my brother out. You are no different than the rest of them." Loki said coldly, lips curling, "It is not meant to be. You should have not come here." He turned away from her, and she wrapped her own magic tighter around her.

"Please just talk to me. I want my answers."

"You want to talk? Converse with a monster? I owe you no answers. I will not allow you. Leave."

"You are not a monster!"

"No?" Loki's voice had risen, "Are you sure? I can show you!" He laughed madly, spinning with his arms outstretched, "Look upon me! A monster! Born for destruction and demise and nothing else. Raised for nothing, alive for nothing. I destroy. I break. That is the only thing I have been good for. The only thing Odin was not mistaken in. I am a hindrance to Asgard, I am a monster! It is my entire being." He paused, drawing in a sharp breath,"I am a bringer of destruction. I am a bringer of burden and pain and hate. I am nothing you have ever known. I am a god!"

"You are Loki, of Asgard, who hummed me a lullaby when nightmares plagued me."

There was silence. Loki lowered his arms and stared at her.

"I am Loki, a _monster._ "

"You are Loki, of Asgard, who pet Hedwig for hours when she brought letters and I wrote responses."

Loki was no longer looking at her, and her heart ached for him, but those eyes were swirling with brief flashes of recognition.

"You are Loki, of Asgard, Who helped me build snow men in a blizzard."

Thor was watching her with confusion, but Hermione did not stop. she could not stop now. If this is what it took for him to answer her, for him to at least try to push free, then so be it.

"You are Loki, of Asgard, Who played tricks on your brother in good nature and fun."

Hermione could feel her eyes burning with tears, Her legs shaking and her voice wavering.

"You are Loki, my love. You are my closest friend. You are my own personal lifeline."

"You are Loki, of Asgard and you are not a monster."

The air was growing more tense, thicker with every word. Hermione wanted to let her knees buckle, to let herself fall, exhausted and here with him but she knew, she could see, this was not who she fell in love with. She made a promise to not only herself but Loki, and she would not give in to exhaustion until she was sure Loki was healing.

He pounded the glass with his fist, though Hermione didn't jump. His skin was crawling blue, she could feel the cold against the barrier.

"Just talk to me. Let me in again." She whispered.

"You betray me. You run to my family. You must know the truth. You should not love a monster like me." There was anger dripping from his voice, but pain as well, seeping through every word like a slow flood. "You should never have showed me any kindness. I can only offer pain."

"Just look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to go. Tell me you have never loved me at all, tell me you remember everything you promised me and I will go."

Hermione was partially aware of the on lookers, Thor, who stood feet behind her, and The newly arrived Frigga and Odin who were standing out of Loki's sight.

He looked her in the eyes, icy blue flickering over green,"Leave." He spat between grit teeth, and then he let out a great howl of pain. Thor took a few steps and then stopped, unsure of what to do. "Leave. I.." another yell of pain as he doubled over.

"Which one do you want to leave?" Hermione asked softly, kneeling.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Out of my head! Leave!"

"I'm staying right here, Loki, I will not leave you alone." Hermione said, pressing her hand flat against the glass. Her Magic was struggling to reach out to him. She pushed harder, trying to help him in any way she could. "I'll never leave you alone like this."

"Please," This time it was a sob that wracked Loki's body, "help."

Thor took another step forward but Hermione raised her free hand to stop him. She glanced at Odin and Frigga without turning fully away from Loki.

"He's fighting it. What ever it is. He'll probably exhaust himself but when he does that when we retrieve healers and allow him to be thoroughly examined."

She realized that her own tears were trailing down her cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them away. He was curled into himself, breathing heavily, sometimes letting sobs wrack his body, sometimes curling his shirt so tightly in his fist it tore. He looked so fragile, so vulnerable that Hermione felt a burning anger in her chest.

Who ever had reduced him to this, who ever had taken his mind against his will would pay. She promised it.

But as she sat there, hand still pressed against the barrier she leaned her head against it and began to hum a soft tune. Gentle, calming, warm. Familiar. The burning and aching in her chest had not subsided but she shoved it aside, focusing only on him.

'Oh." The soft gasp came from Frigga who recognized it instantly. An old lullaby she had sung to him so many many years ago.

Her own tears threatened to fall but she wiped them away quickly. Her son was suffering, had been suffering alone until this woman came and demanded to see him. She would have words, many words with her husband after her son's mind was healing.

Hours later, how many Hermione was not sure, Loki's sobs had turned into quiet whimpers almost inaudible. Her back hurt and her throat was hoarse. Even her eyes stung, but she sat, humming, hand and head pressed up against the barrier her lover lay behind.

"Thor."

"Lady Granger?" He said immediately, standing from his position from leaning against a pillar, "What is it you require?"

"Go fetch Frigga and the best healers. Warn them we are preparing for someone who has a foreign presence in their mind."

Thor said nothing as he hurried off, and Hermione sighed. She reined in her magic. What she was going to do would be extremely dangerous and possibly foolish, but as she watched him there, she knew that she had to do it.

She had been in Loki's head before, and he had been in hers. If there was truly something or someone in his mind, she would find it quicker than any healer who had not been in his head. She prayed that his mental walls were still open to her, even an exhausted Loki could hold up better mental walls then a concentrated master of mind magics.

She knew she could come out of magically exhausted and open to any attack, but the chance was one she had known and accepted. While she waited for Thor to return, she thought of the Archer in the Vents of the tower.

She had wanted to ask him what his experience was with the presence in his own mind, Wanted to tell him that she too had her mind unwillingly entered before, but she knew better. On the last day there, he had been in the kitchen long before dawn, and she stumbled upon him by accident. She'd apologized, but he had simply shaken his head.

She wondered what he would say when the news returned to him that something had been rooted into Loki's mind too.

Thor arrived with his mother and two Healers, and even Odin lingering at the end of the hallway. Hermione did not acknowledge him, he may have been a bitter old man, but he had not yet tried again to persuade her to leave or give up.

"Here's what's going to happen," Hermione spoke to the healers and the two others standing near her, raising her voice slightly for Odin to hear. She knew it was a kindness he probably did not deserve. "He's finally exhausted. I'm going to cast a very weak Rennervate on him, enough that he's able to keep his eyes open long enough for me to get into his head. Once I'm in there, do not try to pull me out. The only reason you should pull me out is if this buildings very structure begins to give out, Do you understand?"

She was met with nods all around.

"If he wakes and forces me out and he is angry," She breathed, "Protect yourselves. I know the risk."

Then, moments later, she was kneeling next to him, her magic wrapping around him and warming the room. Her fingers grazed his cheek, brushing the dark hair, longer than ever, away from his face. She pulled him so that he was leaning back against the wall and placed her hands on each side of his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "Rennervate." Loki blinked blearily, and Hermione wasted no time diving in.

She was floored by the sight of his mind. Cracks and clouds and blurs melding together, a central web of blue and black weaving with his own gold magic. She shifted through twisted, altered memories, pulling anything that was not him, all the blue and black, away, shredding it with her own magic.

When she stumbled upon the memories of him falling, she could not hold her composure. She snarled, burning. The confrontations, the coercion, the mindless, mental _torture_. She grew more and more angry, her magic ripping the foreign traces from his mind, a careful ferocious edge to her actions, never disturbing the intact and whole memories. She got the name of the person who had done this.

Then had come the memories of herself, only small pieces twisted, they had been stowed away to the farthest, most secret places of his mind. She wondered if it had been instinct, the residue of her magic that had done it, or the last attempt at preserving himself.

She stumbled backwards out of his mind, shaking violently. Her eyes flashed blue for the briefest moment, but her magic ripped the traces it of it away from her, destroying it completely.

"Lady Granger you are bleeding," and indeed she was. Blood dripped slowly from her nose and she gave a humorless laugh.

"I am fine..Someone give him a sleeping potion." She was met by blank looks. "Something to help him sleep."

"I think it is you who needs sleep." Frigga said, placing her hand on Hermione's shoulders as she swayed.

"How long was I.."

"About four hours."

She fell into Frigga's arm, "Oh..I see."

"We shall give you a room-"

"No!" Hermione flushed, "I need to be here. If he wakes up early, or if it comes back..I can't leave him alone I promised."

"What was in his head?"

She looked straight at Odin, her eyes burning with a fury that She had not known before. "The Mad Titan," She said, voice wavering, "Thanos."

And her world went black.

 **A/N: what did you think? Loki finally made his appearance though not in his right mind.**

 **I usually write these chapters two at a time, and honestly the overwhelming response I have received for this story is motivating me to keep working. It's crazy to think I nearly left this as a one shot! I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken the time not only to read this story but give me kind words in the reviews, it really does make me happy!**

 **Of course, as always, thank you for reading and feel free to share your opinions, thoughts, and anything else with me!**


	5. the True reunion

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

When Hermione woke from her rest, she was laying on an unfamiliar bed. She sat up and looked around, realizing it was more of A cot, and Loki lay on his own few feet away from her. Her own head was pounding and her body ached with weariness.

"Do you require anything?"

She jumped slightly, but realizing the voice was Thor, she nodded, "A water would be nice." Her voice was hoarse, "How long Have I been asleep?"

"It has been roughly two days." He said, handing her the cool water.

"Oh. Has he.."

"No."

"To be expected." she said softly, her eyes drawn back to him. She could see his chest rise and fall with the steady breathing.

"You were both screaming." Thor said, and Hermione wondered if His brother had ever seen this side of the brash warrior, the concern and caring deep in his voice, "But you sounded.."

"I was angry. Terrifyingly so. I haven't felt that way since..." She gathered her voice, and pushed the memories away from her as far as she could, "The war."

"There was so much magic twisted into his mind it made me feel ill. I had to sort everything, I destroyed any foreign presence I found, ripped it to shreds. I don't know if I found everything."

"The Healers examined him and removed lingering traces of Thanos's magic from his physical being."

"When he fell.."Hermione began, her stomach churned slightly at the thought, "I watched those memories. It was mindless, Thor, the torture. At was all mental, all of it, but it's sick. They worked at his mind, twisted memories, broke barriers and rewired him using their magic. He fought over and over again and every time they twisted more, tore more, broke more."

Thor, for once, was truly speechless. What would have become of his brother, had she not continued with her quest.

"When he wakes, I don't know what he will remember, or how he will react. He will, surely, be in pain."

"Would you like something to eat? I could have it brought here." Frigga's voice floated from the doorway, and Hermione smiled gratefully.

"That would be very great, thank you." She looked down at her hands and then back to Thor, "I thought I would be out for a lot longer. Perhaps the Ambient Asgardian magic healed my core faster? Midgardian Ambient magic is nowhere near this, you know. Well, except for highly populated magical areas, or certain lands that somehow became saturated, I've always been curious about those."

Thor quirked an eyebrow. "I see clearly why my Brother loves you." Hermione flushed, taking a drink of her water.

"We both liked to exchange knowledge," Hermione said, "He had always been cold, calculating, but he was never filled with hatred. To see him when he warmed up to something was delightful. I asked him a lot about Asgard, and her spoke of you and Frigga favorably, but when he spoke about Odin it was often short. He was hurting."

"The All-father can be..distant."

"I assumed as much." Hermione could smell the food as soon as it entered the room and wasted no time in digging in. Her core had been pushed to the limit, forcing all of her magic to protect her mind of influence of the Mad Titan's magic as she cleared Loki's mind at the same time. She had burned reserves, as Harry often said, and she was thankful for The amount of food she had been given.

"Thank you for what you've done for him," Frigga said, and Hermione flushed slightly, "You have given my son back to me and saved him from a life of Isolation. I owe you much."

"You owe me nothing," Hermione replied calmly, "You were the one who persuaded Odin to let me help him. If you had not, who knows what would have happened."

"So it is true then." Hermione did not recognize this voice and had to refrain from pulling out her wand on the intruder.

"Lady Sif."

"There is a midgardian on Asgard who saved the prince." She said, but there was no malice in her voice.

" Granger," Thor motioned to her and she nodded her head to the new person, "Lady Sif."

"I've heard a lot about you." Hermione said carefully, searching the other woman's face, "One of the best warriors on Asgard, I've been told."

Sif's eyes flickered to Thor, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione. "Thank you."

"Loki admired your dedication. He also complained that Thor should take up logical battling in the ways you do."

She wore a look of surprise and then laughed. "That sounds about right." She paused, looking to Frigga and Thor, before back to Hermione, "Will he be in his right mind when he wakes?"

Hermione sighed, sparing a glance at his sleeping form, "I hope so."

Since waking, Hermione noted that Thor had only left the room, A private room in the healing hall as he had told her, a few times. It seemed that his nerves were as high as hers the longer Loki slept. While she knew that in her fury she had shredded every bit of Thanos's influence she could find, she was unsure and nervous, terrified, that she had missed something crucial.

What if she had missed something, and when Loki woke, she was once again met with those eyes? She shuddered, pushing the worries away. She'd just have to wait and see, she supposed.

"Have you slept?" Thor asked her, and Hermione pursed her lips, She'd woken yesterday, and it was nearing dawn again by what she could see from the window.

"Have you?" She shot back, narrowing her eyes at the blonde man, and was slightly pleased when he looked just slightly sheepish.

"More than you." He said, and Hermione scowled.

"Hm."

"Lady Granger?"

Hermione turned her gaze to him, but was surprised slightly by his question. "How did you meet my Brother?"

"I had been walking through the non-magic part of London," She said grimacing slightly, "I had been trying to clear myself of memories of the war, what happened during it, the guilt I never stopped feeling. I had been so lost in thought, I literally ran into Loki." She smiled at the memory.

"I could feel his magic, He introduced himself, but instead of shaking my hand, however, he kissed it."She flushed, "I'll admit he had me slightly flustered. My magic went absolutely _crazy_. But it felt wonderful. I asked if He'd like to join me for coffee, and it continued like that for about a week. He would turn up in unexpected places, charming as ever. He told me of Asgard, explained to me he was not a 'midgardian mage.' He even admitted to keeping track of the war, told me that's where he first heard of me."

"What did you say to that?"

"I was a little angry, I admit. At first, I thought he was using me to try and get to Harry, or something of that nature. I shouted at him for a few minuets, told him to leave and not come back but..He didn't go. He just stood there and let me shout at him, and when I stopped he asked me if I felt better. He told me he wouldn't leave me like that...I realized that he hadn't asked about Harry or Ron's personal lives, or anything that was useful about them." Hermione laughed.

"I liked how engaging the conversations were, how genuine he was becoming around me. He helped me deal with memories of the war. I don't remember exactly when I fell in love, but It's been that way ever since."

Thor was smiling at her, and Hermione looked back to the still sleeping trickster. "He is truly blessed to have you, Lady Granger."

"What about you?" She asked, "Who is Lady Jane?"

"I met her during my banishment to midgard." Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"She is a scientist."

"She's incredibly smart then," Hermione said, "Perhaps she can keep you out of trouble."

Thor let out a booming laugh.

"That would be high hope." Hermione was at his side in an instant, hands brushing hair out of his face. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief when she saw the shinning green eyes.

"Loki." She breathed, and he raised a hand up to cover hers.

"I do not wish to wake up from this dream," He said, not tearing his eyes of Hermione's face, "You make it pleasant."

"It's not a dream, I promise." She stood back so he could sit up, and watched the wince he gave. "Thor, go fetch a healer for pain relief. Please."

"How long?"

"Far too long." Hermione whispered, and before she knew it she wrapped up in his arms, and she could not stop the tears that were falling.

She could feel his own silent tears as he ran one hand down through her hair, cradling her to him.

They both heard the others enter, but did not immediately pull apart. "You should take the pain relief." Hermione's voice was muffled against him.

"I want to savor this just a moment more," He muttered, "In case I do wake up."

When he had finally let go and taken what the healer handed him, after a hesitant glance to Hermione, Frigga entered the room.

"My son."

"Mother."

She wasted no time in embracing him, eyes shining with tears, "I am truly thankful." She said. "I can never thank you enough Lady Granger."

When his mother finally let him go he took Hermione's face in his hands, "I told you to leave, You could have been hurt," He said, "If Odin had become angered-"

"I would never leave you alone like that." Hermione nearly snapped, "Anyone else be damned."

"Your father will wish to speak with you." Frigga said tentatively, and Loki's hands dropped to his sides.

"I'd rather he did not." He said bluntly, and Frigga sighed.

"He has expressed remorse for his actions," Frigga said, "And I think it may be wise to let him at least say something to you."

Loki did not look at his mother, but Frigga stood patiently next to him.

"I'll be with you," Hermione said softly, "if you decide to."

"I do not want you around that man. He's a stubborn old man." Loki said, "and I would not have him taking out his anger on you."

"Odin doesn't frighten me. He knows now I have no qualms against defending myself." Hermione led Loki to a chair and told him to sit. She summoned the water that had been left by her bed and placed a glass in Loki's hands. "Rest now, Think about it, okay? We'll discuss it later."

Loki's eyes drifted over to Thor who was standing, awkwardly, just inside the door.

"I am sorry, Brother."

Loki nodded. "I know."

Thor realized that this was all he could hope for in this moment, nodded his head to Hermione before exiting the room.

A few hours later, after Hermione had insisted Loki ate something, they were alone once again in the room. Loki had pulled Hermione down onto the bed with him, pulling her into his arms and burrowing his face into her hair.

"I feel like I've been hit by a freight train." He stated, and Hermione winced.

"Sorry." She mumbled, "Your mental walls put up hardly any fight but.."

"How much did you see?" Loki asked her, and Hermione moved closer to him. He was sure he knew, almost sure he remembered correctly but he found it hard to trust his own thoughts.

"I watched you fall," She whispered, "I watched them condition you. I watched him twist your memories."

"You should not have had to see that," He said, and Hermione moved her head to look up at him.

"I've seen twisted minds before." She said, "But to see yours drove me to rage."

"How many died?" Loki asked, and Hermione inhaled sharply.

"It was not you."

"How many?" He questioned again, but the answer was written on her face. "How could you come for me after what I had done? I threatened your realm."

" _You_ did not." Hermione said firmly, "Thanos and his influence did." Loki's eyes flickered side to side as she said that name. His grip on her tightened minutely. "He can not reach you here. The moment he tries, the moment his presence is again near me will be the day I destroy him."

"You underestimate him." Loki said wearily, and Hermione scoffed.

"I know what he is capable of. I ripped his magic from your mind. If he ever dares to harm you, or me, or any innocent person Within my reach I will _destroy_ him." Her voice was cold, full of rage and hate.

"I have no doubt."

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, and eventually Hermione felt Loki's breathing steady, and had no qualms of falling asleep herself.

"How long have you been awake?" Hermione asked him, content to find his arms still around her.

"Not long," He said, "I've been thinking." Hermione looked up at his face and still felt the wave of relief at seeing his face, his eyes as they should be. She waited in silence to see if he would voice his thoughts.

"I will speak to Odin," He told her, "But the moment he becomes hostile, we leave. I have only just gotten you back, I will not lose you again."

Hermione nodded.

She slipped out of his arms and stood, stretching.

When Frigga returned and Loki told her that he would speak to Odin, she smiled. "I will inform him. I will let you know when he wishes to speak with you."

Loki nodded silently, and Hermione could see the trace nervousness in his eyes. "I will be by your side." She said calmly, letting her magic reach out to his own with a calming warmth.

 **A/N: There was going to be more to this chapter, but Yesterday when I woke up I was met by horrible news. For those of you who are Americans, or have American Friends, or follow American News, I am sure you have heard of the Orlando Shooting at Pulse Nightclub. I spent yesterday in a slight Stupor, hurt and confused.**

 **I can not fathom how the victims families, those injured, those who survived feel. This terrible attack took place states away from me, physically I am fine. This was an act of hate, a truly despicable act that shattered the lives of those involved. As a member of the LGBT community I have always been aware of the hate, the violence and hurtful words and actions of others to members of the community, but news of this shocks me.**

 **Do not let hate win. Stand up to those who deal out hate if it is safe for you to do so. Help others, Love others. Keep those suffering a loss, those recovering, those hurting in your prayers, thoughts, heart, whatever you believe in. I am.**

 **If anyone needs to speak about this attack, or needs anything, please, please do not hesitate to come to me. I will help how I can.**

 **I am sorry to end this chapter on a somber note, but I feel it should be done. I am not sure when there will be another chapter as I am leaving to see a dear friend of mine on Friday and will be away from home a week.**

 **Thank you, all of you.**


	6. The love of one

**Thank everyone for their kind words of support, it is truly appreciated.**

Loki swept through the halls with practiced grace, and Hermione, to the surprise of most who saw them, fell smoothly into step directly to his right. The fact that she had only walked one route to the lower levels of the palace was not noticed, she walked the current path as though she had walked it one hundred times before.

She smiled warmly at those she passed, looking the exact opposite of Loki's cool expression.

When they had finally made it to the the All-father his expression did not change.

"I must admit, Some of my actions in the past were not the wisest," Odin said, "But I was trying to do what was best for you."

It was Hermione who bristled at this, reminded of Dumbledore and his words.

"I am glad, however," Odin continued, "That my son has been returned to his right mind. And We can now begin to heal."

"I will be going back to Midgard," Loki informed him, "I do not plan on staying here for long."

Surprise flickered on Hermione's face and she turned to face him.

"You can not be serious?" Odin questioned, an edge to his voice, "That would be foolish."

"I've thought it over." Loki said shortly, not looking away from Odin.

"You will be treated as a villain, a criminal."

"And here, you will throw a feast because the Fallen Prince has returned, but you will eye me as you would a criminal. I will be treated with respect but the scorn others have for me would disappear no sooner here than on Midgard. I think there is no better place to begin healing than with helping fix what I have destroyed in anyway I can. If they choose to settle it in the Midgardian Justice system, then so be it. If I should try to clean what is left of my image then where else to start than with those I have wronged so gravely."

Hermione remained silent, watching with thinly veiled curiosity.

"Loki-"

"Besides, It is not as though I will be alone." Loki added, throwing a glance at Hermione, "You understand, I will go no matter what."

"That is what began this mess in the first place!" Odin's voice raised and Loki took a subtle step back and stood stiff.

"I will try to mend my wrongs." Loki bit out, "Whether you want me to or not."

Hermione was surprised at the calm air of the room, Loki's magic had mixed with hers and it thrummed with excited energy, but yet remained subdued to slow waves.

"I do not have a say." Odin stated and Loki nodded.

"I have chosen this myself, decided this would be the best course of action to ensure I will not fall back into the Mad Titan's grip. I am far from his reach here and on Midgard, I will heal there as well as, if not better than here."

"I do not like the idea." Odin said, a scowl on his worn face, something flashed in his eyes, "but you will continue on anyways, whether I wish it or not."

and that was that.

"There is another reason you want to return to Midgard." Hermione said casually as Loki opened the door to his old room and allowed her in. Frigga had been hesitant to accept Loki leaving Asgard but had agreed if only he'd stay one more night with them in the palace.

"It is your home." Loki stated simply, closing the door behind him, "If I know anything about you, and I do," Loki told her, "You have left without telling your friends you would be leaving to another _realm_."

The darkening of Hermione's cheeks was enough to confirm it. "I was distracted," Hermione defended, but the smile did not leave her lips, "They'd understand."

"I do wish to try and fix things." He said, running his fingers along the shelf of one of his bookcases, "I know I can't fix it all. But I want to try."

"I know." Hermione said softly, moving to stand next to him as he stared at the titles of books he had read long ago.

"This is what you felt." He murmured, and she sighed.

"It gets easier. You'll never have to face it alone." She said, voice firm, "No matter what, I will be by your side."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Are you going to recommend me books or not?"

Loki could not stop the smile from his face. "Are you sure you were not meant to be a Raven rather than a lion?" He asked, almost playfully and Hermione scoffed in mock offense.

"I am a great _lion_ thank you very much." She sniffed, and Loki chuckled.

"Well, little lion, either way, I am glad you are mine." Hermione blushed, muttering something under her breath about stupid, charming, gods.

Before she could retort however, Loki had plucked a book off the shelf and handed it to her. "If you read this one tonight, I will bring the rest you need to read to Midgard with me."

Hermione grinned, taking Loki's hand and pulling him to the rather oversized bed. "If I'm going to read this, I'm going to need you for any questions that might arise."

Loki smirked, "Of course."

He was thoroughly glad for the silence, it gave him an opportunity to think.

He had been trying to decipher the truth from fiction in what he remembered, though Thanos's influence had left him, he did not trust his own memories to be truthful. He still did not trust the All-Father, even if he had apologized.

Thor's apology, though lacking in eloquence (nothing new, Loki thought) seemed far more sincere. Not to mention that he had been the one who had brought Hermione to him, who had trusted her word enough to bring her from midgard.

 _Hermione._

He watched her read, resisting the urge to reach out and run his hands though her hair, and sighed. He hadn't believed that she had really made it to him, though he knew it would have been foolish to think she would give up if she decided to try.

When he had seen her outside his cell, he had been sure it was a dream, and illusion or a cruel, cruel joke. When she spoke, however, The last remaining part of him, the only sense of himself he had since he fell into Thanos's domain had roared to life with an eager, frightened fire. She had put herself in danger, she had come to Asgard to save him with little concern for her own well being.

He still couldn't quiet convince himself that this was not a dream, or she was not a trick. Yet, here she sat, leaning against him absorbed in a book, magic swirling warmth around the room and making it, for the first time in forever, feel like a home.

"Loki." Hermione bit back a small smile when his attention snapped to her.

"I've finished the book." She said, a little to proudly, "The part on plants is actually very intriguing and I intend to have Neville read it, he'd absolutely love it."

Loki nodded, "of course."

"Where are we going first?" Hermione asked him, setting the book down beside her. Loki looked mildly surprised at her question.

"I assumed we would inform your friends of your return." Loki said, "And perhaps lay low until I am able to figure out how other Mortals will react to me." he paused for a moment, considering something, "That is if I am still welcomed by your friends." He felt a pang of something in his chest, and Hermione was quick to reply.

"Of course you will be. We don't hold people accountable for actions taken under the influence of others." Hermione said firmly, "And if they have any doubts, any at all, I will make sure they are mended."

"But should you mend their doubts?"

"What?"

"You have trusted me so easily." He told her, but pain laced the statement.

"I was in your mind. You were not responsible for your actions, Loki."

The way she said his name made his heart want to burst. It was not a tone of disappointment, of dislike or scolding, it was only caring, it slid over him warmly. It was a tone of conviction, of belief and of _love._

"It does not mean they will not distrust me. Distrust has been rightfully earned, I do not deny that. And I do not expect trust to be rushed." He said, "That would be counter productive."

"They'll trust you if I am the one bringing you back, Harry's taught me how to properly and strongly shield my mind. Even Thanos's magic would struggle to find a crack to get in." She stated, a tone that Loki had heard plenty of times before, informing him that arguing was futile and he would have to except that.

"I have no doubt your mental shields are well structured," Loki told her, "and it is not that I do not think they will trust you."

"It's going to be fine, I promise."

Loki said nothing, simply pulled Hermione closer to him and placed a kiss to her temple.

"I suppose that it would do us best to get some sleep before leaving.."Hermione muttered.

"I have been sleeping for days, I think I can spare a few hours of sleep."

"You need rest. That is that." Hermione told him, "and If you refuse I could always go tell your Mother-"

"Ahh, you know I am feeling rather tired all of a sudden."

Hermione laughed, and he thought, for a moment, that the sound would drive him to tears. "Are you comfortable?"

"You have almost made an amazing pillow." Hermione muttered, and this time, it was him who laughed.

"Oh, how much I have truly missed you." He whispered as she closed her eyes.

"And I you."

 **A/N: I'm sorry this is a rather short chapter, but As i mentioned I began my 'vacation' to see a very good friend of mine! Thankfully, this hotel we stopped at has wi-fi and I was able to upload what I had already written. I will be in the car for another seven to eight hours tomorrow, and i will be celebrating my birthday the day after! so hopefully i will get something done for the next chapter in that time.**

 **I make no promises, but I want to say the earliest estimate of a new chapter would be Thursday night. Thank you for your understanding and support on this story!**


	7. Home

When the time came to depart Asgard, Loki promised Frigga that he would come back with Thor to visit soon, but Hermione could hear the hesitation in his voice.

Thor seemed rather excited to already be returning, if only to tell Jane that his brother was better.

Hermione was just a little worried about convincing Shield, because it would probably require her to see and speak to Nick Fury which would dampen her mood in a second. If not for the fact sh would basically be admitting that the Director had been right on his assumption on her relationship with Loki.

"We will go to Jane first," Thor told them, voice eager and eyes shining.

"From there, Loki and I will be going to Harry's." Thor looked a little crestfallen but Hermione was quick to reassure him, "I'll meet Jane before we go, and you can say goodbye to Loki of course, but we have to be quick to stay off of Shield's radar for now."

This seemed to please Thor and relax Loki just slightly.

"Thor!" Hermione assumed the woman must be Jane. She was smiling brightly, running to meet Thor with open arms.

"I have wonderful news, Lady Jane!" Thor's booming voice carried across the field, "My brother has been returned to us!"

Loki stiffened next to her and she placed a hang on his arm. Jane looked mildly surprised as she finally noticed Hermione and Loki.

"I'm Hermione Granger," She offered her hand to the Jane, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jane Foster. Likewise." There was a moment of pause and Jane offered her hand to Loki, who shook it, slightly confused. "I don't recall ever meeting you properly. Thor has spoken highly of you."

"And he has voiced his great admiration for you." Loki told her, eyes Flickering to Thor's reddening face. "Perhaps I should tell you some of his childhood adventures."

"Brother, please."

Hermione grinned. "Here," she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket with a number scrawled across it, "I'm afraid that Loki and I should be going now, but if you need to get a hold of me use this number."

"Sounds Great."

"Be safe Brother, Lady Granger."

"You as well." Hermione held out her hand to Loki, "Ready?"

With a silent nod Loki took her hand and they disappeared with a crack.

"Aunt Mione is back!"

Hermione grinned, "It's nice to see you too, Willow." Hermione lifted the young girl causing the child to laugh loudly. "Is everyone here today?"

"Dad isn't here yet because he has to clean up a mess that one of his plants made because he promised it a treat and it got too excited."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah." Willow narrowed her eyes when she saw Loki, "Are you my Aunt Mione's boyfriend?"

Hermione's face flushed, "Use your manners, Willow."

"It's quiet alright." Loki smiled gently, "I am indeed your Aunt's boyfriend. My name is Loki."

"Are you sad Mr. Loki?" He could not hide the surprise and curiosity from his face. The child was staring at him with large, grey eyes and he sighed.

"Not anymore. I'm just a little nervous, little one." Hermione swore her heart melted as she watched Loki interact with the seven year old in her arms.

"Well, It's gonna be okay. Momma tells me that no matter what it'll be okay."

"She sounds rather wise."

Willow nodded seriously as Hermione put her down. "Go play." she said, "and maybe I'll convince your mother to make her panckakes for breakfast tomorrow."

"That is the Seer's daughter correct?"

"I wouldn't exactly call Luna a Seer, she just..knows things." Hermione muttered the last bit, glaring as Loki smirked at her.

"Come on, let's go."

Hermione found herself wrapped in a hug almost immediately after opening the door. "You could have at least sent a letter!"

"Sorry, Ron."

"Oh you should have heard him when Harry told him that you'd most likely left _earth."_

"Hello Ginny."

The redhead grinned and turned to Loki. She paused for a moment, but he gave no sign of nerves or fear except for his eyes, which flickered toward Hermione before moving back to Ginny.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said sincerely, catching the god off guard.

"Thank you." He answered, after a moment her eyes twinkled.

"Now Hermione has no excuse to not bring someone to the Weasley family dinner."

"Ginny's right you know."

"Thanks for the support, Harry." Hermione said dryly, but her smile betrayed her voice.

"Nice to see you again, Loki." Harry smiled slightly, "I knew Hermione must have been right."

"It's nice to see you again as well."

"Don't worry, no one here distrusts you. Hermione wouldn't bring someone dangerous here. Not to mention they wouldn't make it past the wards." He told Loki, "We're just getting lunch ready, let's go."

Loki didn't say anything. He felt..happy that Harry had simply accepted his returned presence, even Ginny had been kind to him. It also frustrated him that they were trusting him like this. How could they just discount the fact that he had led an attack? He remembered a lot of it.

He could remember watching fleeing mortals. Opening that damn portal. Screaming, loud, fear, gunfire.

"Loki?" The soft voice broke him from the thoughts.

They were alone. Her hand was pressed against his cheek. He had dug his nails into his palm hard enough to draw blood.

"Your friends trust me too easily." He said, though his voice wavered and Hermione exhaled.

"Loki, It's alright. You weren't..you. It's okay."

"I keep remembering it." He admitted, "I keep going back to what I saw, what _I did._ I could have killed my brother. I could have hurt you. So many people-"

"Do you remember what you told me after one of my nightmares?" Hermione asked him, "Someone who has survived an attack on the mind has survived the most personal and destructive act. It is only natural to feel scared, confused, angry that it has happened but one should not turn the anger on themselves for allowing it to happen."

"Do you remember everything?" Loki asked quietly and Hermione smiled.

"Only the important things. So most everything you've told me." Hermione removed her hand. "Come on, Harry made my favorite for lunch."

The bustle of the dining room served to distract Loki from his thoughts of Thanos's control. Especially when Molly Weasley arrived with her husband grinning brightly.

"Hermione, dear!" Hermione found herself wrapped in a bone crushing Weasley hug.

"Molly, it's great to see you again." Hermione smiled as she was finally released from the hug, "This is Loki, My boyfriend."

Loki found he was not spared from the hug but also found himself not quiet minding as much as he thought he would. "I have heard so many good things about you dear, I'm so happy to finally meet you. Oh you must come to more dinners! Oh and Holidays too dear, you and Hermione are always welcome."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Oh call me Molly, dear."

"Molly. I have heard many great things about you. In fact, If I am not mistaken, it is you where Hermione learned to never stand down, something I do admire."

Molly turned red, waving a hand, "Oh you hush."

Loki found himself a main focus of the table as Lunch was served, but only for his stories of pranks pulled on his brother and his friends. They weren't treating him like a criminal, no one eyed him with distaste or disappointment, or contempt.

"Well yes, While I believe you midgardian wizards have developed a charm to achieve a temporary affect of color change, the glamour I placed on the guard left him green until he personally apologized to Lady Sif and meant it. Of course, Sif could have challenged him to a duel but she though he was a waste of her time."

"Tell them about Thor's hair." Hermione grinned, watching as Loki smiled fondly.

"My Brother is rather ehm, proud of his looks. He was boasting quiet a bit and I decided to have a bit of good fun. Whenever he would talk to someone he was interested in his hair would flash different colors, and his clothes would change to clash. When he was talking to someone in the market place I managed to make his hair polka dot and decided to leave it that was for a few days."

Lunch continued in much of the same fashion, swapping stories of pranks and laughter filling the room.

Hermione hardly took her eyes of Loki's smile, genuine and nearly relaxed. She refused to think too hard of Nick Fury yet, she wanted to enjoy the happiness that Loki was feeling and the joy of having back home.

 **A/N: Sorry it's short again, Leaving my friends to go back home was a bit more emotional than I expected. I did have fun, I even got a tattoo as a birthday present! I went to the beach for the first time too! Thanks to everyone who gave me birthday wishes and thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and faved/followed!**

 **I intend to create an upload schedule for this story, but as busy as the past week or so has been I haven't got around to finalizing it. I'll be moving into my dorm in a couple months, so after that updates may happen slower, but I have no intention on leaving this story for an extended amount of time.**

 **as always, thank all of you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. So they Planned

"So exactly how are you planning on convincing Director Eye Patch that Loki is innocent?" Ron ignored Harry's snicker at the entirely unoriginal name for Fury, instead keeping his attention at Loki and Hermione.

"I'm not completely innocent you know."

"I suppose a good place to start would be not saying that." Harry told him seriously, "Does anyone want a drink?"

It was nearing midnight and only Hermione, Loki, Ron and Harry remained in the sitting room.

"Honestly, I hope I don't have to speak to Fury for some time." Hermione groaned, "He struck a nerve this time."

"When did he try to contact you again?" Ron asked, accepting a glass of Fire Whiskey from Harry and passing it to Hermione.

"Well, he didn't exactly _contact_ me. More like someone told him where I was."

"Who?" Harry asked, a hard edge to his voice.

"No one I we knew personally." Harry relaxed slightly, "When I went to Thor an agent in Stark Tower recognized me. They were just doing their job but Fury didn't do himself any favors." She felt Loki drape his arm around her shoulders, something that told her he was feeling slightly more at ease.

"What did he say?"

"Things he shouldn't have."

"What's new?" Ron muttered, causing Harry to snort.

"For a man running an agency he certainly lacks tact, doesn't he? I think some of the ministers we've had have been more tactful."

"You can say that again, mate."

"Honestly though, Your plan can't be to just walk in there and tell everyone he's innocent." Ron told them, and his eyes widened when Hermione's cheeks darkened.

"Well actually, I was thinking we have Thor go in first. And _then_ we walk in and affirm he's innocent."

"Bloody hell, Hermione, and Eyepatch thinks _you're_ the strategic one?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I almost beat Loki at chess once."

"Almost." Loki affirmed, a small smile playing at his lips as he sipped his drink, "but alas, I claimed victory."

"Yeah well, Only Ron could have a fighting chance against you. And he probably wouldn't even win."

"Hey!"

The group laughed at Ron's protest to the statement and Loki offered to play him in a game of chess soon, so that they could put the theory to the test.

"Anyways, if you think my plan is so bad, what would your be?" Hermione asked Ron, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well..." Ron glanced to Harry, and then back to Hermione across from him, Ron sighed almost tiredly, "No offense, but Thor's word won't be enough alone, especially not with Fury. You'll need more than just his word."

"I suppose you are right." Loki told him, and Hermione huffed.

"I didn't think of that."

Ron smiled at her familiar behavior. "A brother swearing for his sibling doesn't have the same affect as a stranger swearing for A stranger. But in this case, you don't need a stranger," Ron said seriously, "You need someone who got up close and personal with you while you were under that influence. Someone who can testify that there is a clear difference."

Hermione and Loki spoke at the same time.

"Selvig."

"Hawkeye."

"Who's Selvig?" Hermione asked, causing Loki to flinch.

"He is a good friend of Jane's, he was there when Thor was banished here. He had the unfortunate circumstance of being present and working on the Tessaract when I arrived." He said quietly, not meeting the eyes of anyone in the room. "He was used to help build the portal that-" Loki shuddered, and Hermione squeezed his hand.

"It's okay. We can send a message to Jane. If he's a friend of Thor's he'll understand. He'll forgive you."

Loki stood suddenly, aching at the lost contact with Hermione but able to feel his frustration building. "He shouldn't forgive me." He said sharply, "None of you should and you know it as well as I do."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Loki spoke again, softer this time. "I'm sorry. I think I'd prefer to retire for tonight If you don't mind."

"I'll come with you-"

"Stay with your friends. I'll be right upstairs. I'm tired." and he sounded it, a weariness The trio knew all to well had settled in the Trickster's voice.

"I can have Winky show you to your and Hermione's room," There was a pop as an over enthusiastic house elf appeared before them, "And if you need anything, just call for her."

"Winky will help master Harry's guest, Yes sir!"

Loki's mouth twitched slightly, He'd always been fond of the house elves, especially after he had seen Hermione so passionate about them.

"Lead the way." Loki told Winky, earning a happy squeak as she lead him out of the room.

"You'll have to be patient with him," Harry said after a long quiet moment, glancing at Hermione who was sipping at her drink.

"I know. I am."

"It's going to take a while," Harry said gently, "and it's going to be hard sometimes."

"I'll do what it takes."

"Oh, we know," Ron said, a slight bit of humor underlying in his voice, "We expect nothing less from you, Hermione."

"What I'm trying to say," Harry continued, "Is that it will take experience to learn when to give him his space and let him think, and when to make sure he's not alone. You've always been good with logic, and you are better at grasping emotions than either me or Ron, but you have to admit-"

"It's not my strongest point." Hermione admitted, smiling a little sadly, "But I'm better than you." She said and she snickered as Ron's ears turned pink.

"So how long are you planing on staying here before confronting Fury?" Harry asked her,running his free hand through his (as always) messy hair.

"We haven't really discussed it, but I'm assuming we will agree on at least a week. I'd like to give Loki some more time to make sure He's completely recovered from the physical affects of Thanos and Odin."

"Odin?"

"Thanos had supressed a lot of Loki's magic already, and when he went back to Asgard and Odin neglected to look closer he placed another strong bind on Loki's magic. It only aided in keeping Loki from fighting Thanos's lingering presence in his mind. When I ripped out Thanos's magic, I inadvertently did the same to Odin's bind because my magic registered it as harmful."

"Okay wait a moment. You ripped the Mad Titan's magic from Loki's mind?"

"My intention was to look in his mind and confirm that there was something or someone influencing him but..when I actually managed to make it into his mind I went into a rage." Hermione shuddered, "It was like I was back in battle, but also worse."

"Thanos had put him through mental torture and conditioning, and I watched those memories. I ripped every harmful foreign influence I could. The bind was considered a threat and my magic fought it. I didn't tell Frigga about the bind, I assumed it had been Thanos' work until Me and Loki had a discussion with Odin. It was the same energy when he became angry and by then I just wanted Loki and I out of there."

"Do you plan on telling him?" Ron asked.

"He knows. He was aware of the difference in energy and magic. He asked me if his memory was correct and I had to tell him it was."

"How much magic did you use then?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well.."

"Hermione, tell us."

"I was out for about two days after. I'm sure my core was depleted and I started pulling ambient magic. When I finally stopped, I lasted maybe three minuets before I was out. I'm sure it would have been longer but Asgard's ambient magic is way more prominent than ours. It's rather interesting really I must remember to ask Loki-"

"Only you would admit to depleting your core, coming dangerously close to collapsing it and going into a coma, and then start inquiring about a theory on ambient magic." Harry said calmly, "Did you even stop to think that no one knew where you really were, or what exactly you were attempting?"

"For someone with a hero complex you sound rather hypocritical you know." Hermione defended, "and If it were Luna? If it were Ron? Anyone of us? Would you have 'stopped to think?'"

"Of course not." Harry said bluntly, "But you're the smart one. I know you are powerful and you handled but if it comes down to it, next time let us know you are about to do something incredibly dangerous."

"Deal." Hermione said, placing her half empty glass on the table. "I'm going to go to bed too, I think."

She wasn't surprised to find Loki laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling which was painted and charmed to show the night stars.

"I am sorry for my outburst."

"It's alright. You shouldn't apologize for feeling frustrated." Hermione told him, rummaging through a dresser drawer for the pajamas she knew she kept here.

"Why are they so trusting?"

"Because they know I wouldn't have brought you back if you were dangerous. Especially not here. They fought in the same war I did. They've seen mind manipulation first hand. They trust my judgment and you had spent a majority of the day with them, it's all the time they need to decide that they can trust you."

She felt Loki's arms slide around her waist. "Come to bed." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver, "I'm impatient."

"I know you are." Hermione laughed quietly, "and I suppose just this once I can agree."

Hermione could smell the food cooking, and sunlight peeking around the pale green curtains. Loki was still sleeping soundly, one arm draped over her.

She was content to lay there for some time but eventually her stomach growled and she heard Loki chuckle next to her. "I suppose it would be a shame to let the food downstairs go to waste," He grinned.

"If you two don't hurry up," The airy voice drifted through the door, "There will be no food left and you'll have to wait until lunch."

"Ah, the Seer."

"her name happened to be Luna." Hermione said, a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Hello Aunt Mione, Mr. Loki."

The young child had been hurrying up the stairs when Hermione and Loki were finally making their way down them.

"Good morning Willow." Hermione smiled.

"You seem excited, little one."

"Aunt Ginny is gonna take me to the park today and she promised that we will get ice cream too, I just have to get ready to go first!"

"I see. Hurry along then, we don't want to keep you from the adventure." Willow grinned and began to hurry up the steps again, pausing at the top for just a moment.

"I'm glad you feel better today, Mr. Loki."

"Thank you, little one."

Luna joined them at the breakfast table along with Harry and Ron.

"Are you aware that your child is a natural Empath?" Loki was questioning Luna, a serene smile appeared on her face.

"It was a talent my mother possessed." She said simply.

"A very rewarding gift." Loki told her, "Something many magic users on Asgard would be envious of."

Hermione let Loki have his discussions with Luna about all of the creatures she described, happy enough to eat in quiet and listen to the dreamy girl's descriptions.

She hated the thought, but the time she had here before confronting Fury was passing by all to fast.

The sooner they cleared Loki's name the better, the sooner she confronted Fury the sooner she would never have to step foot in his presence willingly again.

 **A/N: I think I'm finally back into a routine for writing! I already have the next chapter for this started but I've also had some other ideas for different stories begging to be written. This however is still my main focus.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. An agreement is reached

**A/N: So I finished this sooner than I expected, and I thought about continuing on to give it some more length but decided that I didn't like the way it flowed as one chapter. That also means you can probably expect a new chapter some time next week as well. I hope you Enjoy!**

 ****Also a warning for Fury's Language in this chapter. It's pretty coarse.****

It was around Ten A.M. When Jane Foster's phone rang two weeks later. "Hello?" She could hear Darcy's voice in the living room, Thor's booming laughter after a quiet moment.

"It's Hermione."

"Is everything okay?" Jane asked immediately, She and Hermione had spoken a few times since they had first met, but mostly only to assure Thor that everything was fine. Now she was trying to identify any symptoms of panic or stress in the other woman's voice.

"Everything is fine." Hermione said slowly, caution seeping through the line, "But there's something I'd like to discuss with you before taking it any further. If you'd like I could give you a rundown over the phone now or in person, and you can decide if you want to continue. If you do, We'll have a discussion in person for more detail."

"Tell me now." There was a brief pause.

"If Loki and I want to stay here on Midgard, we have to clear Loki's name with Shield before anyone else. A friend of mine suggested something I hadn't really thought of."

"And what would that be?"

A weary sigh echoed on the line. "A witness testimony. Someone who had a close and personal experience with Loki under Thanos's control."

"You want Erik?"

"Is it safe for us to come over there in a few hours? This should be discussed in person."

"I'll tell Thor to expect you." Jane paused as Thor's laughter echoed through the home. "Dracy is here too but she's safe."

"We'll be there."

Hermione quickly told Harry and the others what she was doing, promised to write to them as soon as she could and before a week had passed. Harry promised that if anything happened he'd storm Shield himself.

"Brother, Lady Granger!"

"Okay I knew you had a brother," Darcy said eyeing the two new arrivals, "But I've never heard of Lady Granger.."

"Lady Granger restored my Brother to his true self. She is a brave and powerful warrior here on Midgard!"

"I thought I heard you guys. Come on. We do need to talk about this." Hermione was thankful that Jane was sparing her the awkward introduction to Darcy.

"So you want Erik to be your witness."

"We don't want him to be uncomfortable, however. If he does not want to see me then no one will pressure him into it. I want to make it clear it is his decision." Loki looked slightly uncomfortable, but Jane nodded.

"Thor and I will discuss it with him."

Another two weeks landed them inside of a Shield facility, Hermione staring down an almost speechless Nick Fury. "You must be fucking joking."

Selvig stood in front of them, "I don't like it much myself, but he's not the same man. That much I'm convinced of."

Fury didn't seem to care for what either Thor or Selvig told him, and he ignored Jane all together. "Arrest both of them."

Hermione felt Loki's grip on her shoulder tighten and his breath quickening. Thor shouted something in Protest. Hermione felt a deadly sort of calm settle over her.

"Listen to reason." She said to Fury, one hand holding Loki's arm the other her wand. None of the agents moved when she spoke, "We've been on Midgard for about a month. We've been off your Radar that entire time and you've not heard of a single crime that can be attributed to Loki or me." Hermione's hand held onto Loki slightly tighter as one of the agents moved forward.

"We were with Harry. Call your dogs off and I'll prove it to you Director." the edge to her voice made Jane nervous, it was hard and forceful and it was clear that The woman would not be persuaded otherwise.

"You think I'd fucking trust anyone that close to _him._ " Loki's face was unwavering, but his eyes flicked from side to side, watching the guns pointed at them, his breathe quick and heart beating way too fast. He wasn't a great warrior like his brother, he thought, but Hermione was here.

If it came down to it, He'd fight to protect her, fight beside her.

Hermione could feel the tension, Loki's magic acting up beneath his skin.

"Fury, please tell your men to back up. We came to you willing. I came to talk. I won't be cornered like a dog. You don't have to trust me," She said, "You don't even have to like me but Goddamn it I did not go to Asgard and back for some thick headed, arrogant prick to not listen to any word I'm saying! Especially not one that apparently couldn't get me to talk enough before."

"Director Fury, sir, I think you should listen to her."

It was a low level agent who had spoke from the door way, When he looked at her, she knew who he was. Tyler Jones. He had been only a fifth year Ravenclaw when the battle took place.

"Jones back to whatever you were doing."

"Sir, Hermione Granger is-"

"Threatening me on Shield premises. Get. Out."

Jones sighed but straightened his back, turning out the door. No one moved toward them but Hermione dared not lower her wand.

The she felt it, a tugging at her mind and she swiveled to the source, casting shield charms and snarling and placing herself in front of Loki who had paled considerably, fist clenched to shop the shaking. His stoic face had fallen just enough, for the fear in his eyes to become apparent.

Hermione looked positively terrifying. Her magic reacted with her anger and panic, her eyes burning. She locked eyes with the agent who had done it, their wand still out. "Never," She said dangerously soft, "Dare to enter someone's mind without their permission. Ever." There was ice in her voice to match the fire in her eyes. She was in a protective stance, and yet she looked like someone who was ready to destroy their prey.

The wizard took a step back, eyes widened, "This is my only warning to any magical agent or otherwise. I will not tolerate it. I will not let it happen. The next time someone attempts it on anyone here, I will snap your wand myself-and that is being _kind."_

In that moment, Jane did not doubt Thor's tale of Hermione Granger as a fierce warrior for Midgard. She did not doubt a war happened in a world she did not know of until only few weeks ago. She did not doubt the power the witch in front of her could wield.

Her magic was cracking in the air, and the nearby agents moved back on instinct. She looked dangerously powerful. She looked like a commander, and everything about her screamed _listen to me; run from me._

"I do not tolerate it." Hermione repeated, standing straight turning back to Fury. "You're pushing it." she told him but the hand clutching her arm tightly stopped whatever she was going to say next.

She turned to look at Loki, who remained silent except for the ragged breathing.

"I won't let them do what _he_ did. I swear." She smiled softly at him, but the anger in her eyes had not dimmed as she turned back to Fury. "Warn your other Magicals that any attempt to entire a mind without permission, anyone," she stressed, motioning to the others beside her, "it will be considered a personal attack."

"Someone tried to enter your mind without permission?" It was Jones, standing in the doorway with a man in a clean, almost stiff looking suit.

"You live!" Loki's voice shook some agents out of the stupor Hermione's declaration had sent them into, the joy in the statement however fell away as he continued "I thought I had.."

Coulson glanced from Jones to Fury to the Group in the center of the floor.

"What is going on?" He questioned, and this time it was Thor who spoke.

"My Brother was under the influence of another when he attacked. Lady Granger sought me out and brought him back to his own self."

"Who tried to enter your mind?" Jones asked, eyes locked on Hermione. "Are they in the healing ward?"

"I didn't fire any spell at them." Hermione stated, eyes never leaving Fury. "I warned them."

Jones however didn't miss the Wizard with his wand in hand, looking entirely frightened of the short woman.

"Did you forget who this is?" He asked, "She fought in one of the most recent, brutal wars. Don't you think entering her mind without permission like our enemies did would be a stupid mistake? You're lucky she didn't strike you where you stand." Jones muttered something under his breath about American Wizards forgetting important battles that saved their skin.

"Don't you know who taught her how to protect her mind?" Jones stressed, cheeks reddening as Director Fury's attention was brought on him, "Harry Potter taught his best friends how to shield their minds after an enemy managed to get in."

Coulson was too busy staring Loki down. Something important was different, he just knew it. He took a step closer slowly, cautiously. This Loki looked more like a former prisoner rather than a man who had declared war on an entire race. He could see the tension in his shoulders, the anxiety written on every slight movement. The scared panic lingering in his eyes.

His green eyes.

"I know the pain I caused is unforgivable, but I am thankful you survived."

"He's telling the truth, Director." Coulson's matter of fact tone drew other's attention to them.

"You can't be sure." Fury stated, but Coulson cut him off.

"His eyes are _Green."_

"I don't give a damn about his eye color-"

"They were blue when he stepped into this world, the same blue as Hawkeye's eyes, the same blue as Selvig. I should know. I almost died after seeing them."

Loki flinched noticeably. "Are we going to do this the hard way, or the easy way?" Hermione asked Fury, anger still lining her voice. "I do much prefer the easy way, a quick look into my memories-"

"You're going to show him your memories? That's..."

"The easiest way to prove I am truthful, to show him what I saw. It doesn't mean I like the idea of him watching my memories. All we need is a pensive." after a thinking for a moment, "A magical agent to make sure you know I did not tamper with my memories."

Fury agreed begrudgingly.

"You don't have to see it." She told Loki quietly as they prepared, "It might not be a good idea to see it. Not yet."

"I think this once I will agree with you." He whispered, stepping back and standing next to Jane.

They emerged from the memory disoriented.

"I still don't like it." Fury said a moment after regaining his footing. "I can't allow you to just roam free right away."

Hermione scowled. "Of course you can't you stubborn fool."

"This is for the good of the earth."

"I've seen people be destroyed for the good of things, Fury, play your hand carefully because it's personal."

Fury knew she was right. The memory proved that she loved Loki. It proved that he had walked the Earth peacefully before the attack. It proved that there had been the influence of something on his mind. If she took the memories to the wizarding ministries, he'd really have his hands tied. They tended to listen to their war heroes. and Granger was one of the most decorated war heroes in their entire goddamned world.

"You'll stay with the Avengers." Fury stated bluntly.

Thor perked up, while Loki remained stone faced.

"What?" Hermione questioned, not believing exactly what Fury was suggesting.

"If something goes south, we know where you are. Someone will be there to stop it. We aren't leaving this world unprotected again." Hermione realized this was true. Fury had his eyes in the tower. While Tony Stark it seemed was able to keep Fury's meddling out for the most part, The archer and the Assassin were there, and they would report back to Fury. They were his eyes and ears, and Hermione just hoped they could be trusted.

"Deal." Loki spoke to Fury for the first time since their arrival.

Hermione stared at him, unsure of whether to question him now or later.

Fury hadn't expected to accept the offer, it seemed. He looked surprised for a moment before composing his face.

"My warning still stands," Hermione told Fury, watching him carefully, "You warn them because next time it happens it's self defense and I won't be responsible for what happens after."

There was no bluff to call.

"Leave before I change my mind."

They wasted no time in leaving.

 **Okay so that's it for this Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be at the Tower! Thank you all so much for reading! Feel free to share your opinions, I am always looking for Feedback!**


	10. What lives in the Tower

**A/n: Oh boy this is longer than I thought. Enjoy!**

"Friend Stark!" Thor's voice made Tony wince, but when he looked up from the cup of coffee he was cradling all weariness seemed to leave his bones.

"Thor.." The man started, eyes locking on Hermione and Loki. "Do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"The Lady Granger has healed my brother!" Thor declared proudly, "Something worth much celebration!"

"Perhaps this was not a good of an idea as I thought," Loki whispered to Hermione, but his voice held no sign of it's previous panic.

"Fury decided he wants you to be _our_ babysitters." Hermione said almost bitterly, " It was that or we stayed off the radar completely. That's a lot of work."

"He threw me out of my window." Somehow, when Tony said it the tone seemed to hold little contempt.

"My sincerest apologizes, Man of Iron."

Tony eyed him for a moment, and then spoke, "Don't do it again." The surprised look from Loki made him laugh "I did my own extensive research on Hermione. According to highly classified Shield files she's incredibly powerful and extremely intelligent. I'm sure she'd know if you were dangerous. I mean, I don't exactly trust you, but hey, I can only argue with Fury for so long." He said, and Hermione held back the urge to tell him that even she couldn't stand Fury for more than a few minuets.

It took seconds for Tony's curiosity to win out. "So how did you 'heal' him anyways?" He asked, abandoning his coffee in favor of his questioning and observation, "What was controlling you?" Loki shifted slightly as Tony came closer to him, taking in his appearance, "Hey, your eyes changed color. Did you know what you were doing and just couldn't stop it-"

"Mr. Stark," Hermione said slowly, "I'd be happy to tell you what I did to help Loki, but-"

"You will need to wait until I can remember enough to answer your questions for me. I can only remember flashes of what happened, but it puts me in a unsavory mindset."

Tony was silent, about to say something when the door opened.

"What the fuck is he doing here!"

The Archer, Clint, had stopped in his tracks. He was in casual clothes but Hermione figured that he had a weapon somewhere on his person, and she stepped between him and Loki.

"Lady Granger was not lying when she said that something had taken control of my brother. She was able to heal him!"

"How do I know both of you aren't being controlled by him?"

"I think they might be telling the truth." Tony said seriously, stepping back from the Trickster, "I mean, He's been here for more than a couple minuets and my window's still intact."

"Tony." Clint warned.

"Okay look-I went through it with Fury already, but We've been here on earth for nearly a month and nothing, let a lone an invasion, has happened that can be blamed on us. If Fury wasn't so damn stubborn and I could even ever stand a government official for more then five minuets We would at home right now, rebuilding any semblance of Normalcy we can in our lives. In fact, I wasn't even the one who agreed right out to come here."

"then why are you here?"

"I agreed to your Director's demands, "Loki said smoothly, "because I believe this is the best place to begin mending the damage I caused. I know I have wronged Midgard, and you, greatly, and perhaps in the past it is true I would have been too arrogant, too proud, to apologize. However I have learned my lessons since my mind was stolen from me, and I was taught to take responsibility for my wrongs far before that. I understand if you are unwilling to forgive, but I offer my apologies."

"They don't call you the god of lies because you tell the truth." Clint said bitterly, and Loki had to bite back the amusement that bubbled from his throat.

"They called me that because I knew how to spin a tale just right, so that the fact and exaggerations were blurred together enough that I had men and women believing tales about themselves that were not entirely true. As it is, however, I already said I understand the unwillingness to forgive. I hope however you do not hold it against Hermione that I am here." Something in his tone as he said the last statement made the room grow just slightly cooler, and it was obvious that this was a warning.

"Bruce isn't going to be happy with this either." Clint said, "I'm going back to the training rooms."

Loki seemed to pale drastically at the mention of Bruce.

"Friend Banner would not harm an innocent man, Brother."

"That's right, He put a trickster shaped hole in my floor last time." Tony said casually, "Just don't make him angry and you'll probably be fine."

Hermione remained silent at this declaration from Tony, looking unamused. "Do you really intend on having us stay here?" She asked Loki after a moment, and held back from rolling her eyes at Tony's offended look.

"I do believe it best," Loki said firmly, "It is one thing I will not change my mind about, no matter what. I'm going to prove I regret what happened here."

Hermione knew by his tone that Loki would not be persuaded otherwise. While she wasn't completely happy with having to stay in the tower, mostly because it was Fury's request (Because Hermione would never admit it had been an order) and she refused to ever give the man what he wanted, she was happy Loki was decisive about this.

It was closer to the Loki before the fall, though he struggled to keep the paranoia at bay, (and really, she wasn't much better) when he spoke to Clint his tone had been firm and he seemed sure of at least this.

And even if it would spite Fury she would never try to convince Loki that his decision to begin righting his wrongs at the Avenger's tower was the wrong choice to make.

Tony gave them a run down of the tower, Jarvis, and gave them the room that Hermione had stayed in while she waited for Thor to take her to Asgard. Hermione guessed that there was still 'heightened security measures' what she hadn't noticed before was that it seemed Thor's room was across from it.

Natasha didn't say much when she noticed Hermione, but she stopped and stared at Loki for several moments, as if she were waiting for something. "Fury told me you'd be here." She said, and it didn't sound like she was happy about it. "You have a long way to go before anyone here besides Thor trusts you." She told him bluntly, and this time Hermione did roll her eyes.

"That is fair." Loki said simply.

It appeared that Tony had already told the Captain because after only a moment of hesitation he asked Hermione, "You were right then?"

"Yes." She didn't have it in her to be sarcastic with Steve, if only because her father had admired the man and his history. He was silent for a moment before turning his attention fully to Loki.

"You regret what you've done?" He asked seriously, eyes boring into Loki.

"Deeply. I hope I am given the chance to prove it." Loki replied solemnly, "It is why I willingly returned here."

Hermione seemed to realize something the same time Steve did. Loki was willingly living in a tower where some of his worst fears had taken hold of his mind.

"I see." The Captain said quietly, "If you truly are trying then it's only a matter of time."

Loki offered a small smile to him. "Has anyone informed..Doctor Banner..of the situation?"

Steve seemed to think about that for a moment. "Tony said he would so probably not." There was a hint of amusement along with something else in his voice as he said it. "With any luck they are both in the lab and I can do that now-"

"Both Tony and Doctor Banner are currently in the lab at his time, Master Rogers. Should I inform them that you will be visiting them soon?" Jarvis' voice floated around them, reminding Hermione of the voice in the Ministry Elevators not for the first time. Sometimes she wondered if Tony weren't some eccentric wizard in hiding.

"Err, that'd be great Jarvis, Thank you."

Hermione was glad that Steve looked as uncomfortable replying to the voice as she did. With a quick goodbye Steve left the room as suddenly as he came. Hermione realized her Coffee had turned cold and she muttered a simple warming charm.

"So what are you planning?" Loki asked her as he sipped at his own cup. He seemed relaxed and comfortable in the chair. He sat straight but not stiff, both hand on his cup and elbows resting on the counter. Hermione thought that Crookshanks, who had taken an immediate liking to Loki, lounging on his lap would truly complete the picture.

"I don't know what you mean," She told him, grinning as he chuckled.

"You are always trying to plan something, and I'm sure now you are doing planning more than anything."

"I'm thinking about the best way to contact the American Ministry before Fury decides to try and use this," She motioned to the tower around her, "As leverage."

"I see. You could show them your memories as you did Fury, though that news would probably spread faster than it could be contained. It'll make it into the Magical publications here and if it becomes a big enough story, most magical reporters from other countries are bound to stick their hands into it as well."

"Well..I suppose it wouldn't be too bad. I've dealt with the magical press long enough to know what to expect. I just don't know how exactly I am supposed to convince the Muggle governments. Then the press I'm sure would come along with that would be unpredictable, especially pairing in a connection with the Avengers, much less Tony Stark."

"I'm not worried about what the Press says about me." Loki told her smoothly, and she didn't bother to tell him that she knew he did, just like she did, "I would rather not have to see your name sullied again, however."

"I can take care of myself." Hermione told him firmly.

"I am well aware. It doesn't change the fact that press can be unpleasant at the best of times." He set his cup of coffee down, "I believe the magical and muggle press are very nearly the same, both want a scandal or a story with enough drama to rock people. The main difference is that the Muggle press won't have your image to think about. You aren't a war hero to them, you are a woman who suddenly appeared back with me."

"I..I didn't think of that. The implications of me just...arriving here. People might assume I'm Asgardian or a mutant. I'd run the risk of breaking the International Statute of Secrecy if anyone looked a lot farther into it."

"Alter the story." Hermione jumped at the voice but Loki inclined his head.

"Doctor Banner." He said softly.

"I had to see it for myself." The doctor said, "But even the energy around you is different now." the tone was nothing but curiosity. "The other guy isn't even provoked."

"Uhm, Sorry, Dr. Banner, but alter the story?"

"Right. Tell them someone on Asgard recognized something off about Loki's actions or behaviors. After he was apprehended they insisted that he be examined and they found him to be under the control of another. It's not entirely a lie but it keeps the exact nature of the examiner out of question, right? Wording it that way makes it seem as though the examiner is Agardian, and unless someone tells them specifically otherwise, it's what most people would assume."

"Oh." Hermione was silent as she pondered Banner's words. "That could work. They might ask questions about the examiner for a while, questions about Asgard and even the symptoms of mind manipulation but those are things I could explain or learn easily enough."

"So now the only problem is getting the timing right, well that and getting Muggle governments to actually listen."

"Well the second one is easy," Hermione and Loki both were surprised that Bruce was discussing this with them as though they were old acquaintances. He didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest. "You need public backing. I'm sure Thor is willing but I bet if you asked Tony before you do he'd be willing."

"If we told the Ministry before the Muggle governments, you could dangle that in front of Fury. If I'm proven innocent by Ministries, then the magical world is free to us, we _could_ leave at any time, in a world where it would be marginally harder to track us down, unless he assures his council that I am no threat to them."

"I'll mention that when I write to Ron. I know Harry would back us up at any ministry we go to, and having his word is something that could give us an extra boost." After pondering this for a moment, Hermione registered something Bruce said ealier, "You said that even the _energy_ around Loki feel different, could it possible be his magic?" She continued before Bruce could answer, "Do I have a similar energy? Or an energy at all? What about Thor? Is everyone's different?"

She was asking the questions faster than Bruce could answer them, but because he was used to Tony he was filing each one to be answered when she was done speaking.

"Hermione, perhaps the Doctor would answer if you gave him a chance?" Loki's tone was pure amusement. Hermione flushed.

"Sorry." She mumbled, not meeting Bruce's eyes.

"Still preferable to Tony." The joking tone in his voice seemed to help Hermione relax a bit, "As for the answers..Possibly, Similar but far from being the same, Thor has one too but it's not as pronounced, almost everyone gives off some sort of energy but most of the time, it's way to small to take note of."

"Perhaps.."Hermione said slowly, "It is a sensitivity to the ambient Magic a person draws to themselves due to the Hulk?"

"Ambient Magic?" Bruce asked her, taking a seat across from her, thoroughly intrigued.

"Yes. I have a theory, I haven't been able to test it thoroughly but when learning the basic of mind magic, some of the first steps is being able to focus one's core and draw from the ambient magic around them in order to avoid extreme exhaustion. Most people cut their studying of their core off as soon as they are able to grasp the idea of how _full_ it is rather than what it actually looks like."

Hermione paused, making sure Bruce wasn't completely lost. When she realized he was watching her with curiosity and interest, and Loki looking at her with a bit of pride, she continued.

"Of course, I was rather curious and I asked Harry if one could. He suggested we try. After a few more weeks of hard meditating and possibly sheer determination I found my core and was able to completely visualize it. It even had it's own color, a light red. Harry's was a dark green. After convincing Ron to continue to study he found that his was a bright orange. While we don't know what exactly determines a core's color we gathered that it's quiet possible that the color of the core is just slightly different for each magic user."

Hermione was waving her hands slightly as she explained. "However as we worked on other's minds that were tampered with during the war, not everyone of them magical, we noticed that each and every one of them was drawing in the Ambient magic around them, While the magic users drew in the ambient magic to replenish their core, the non magic users seemed to draw it in temporarily. It lingered in their systems just long enough to be noticeable to those trained to detect it, and then it would be replaced by new ambient magic. It seemed that they almost worked like filters, with no core to collect or harness the power it simply washed through them."

"So everyone is constantly drawing on Ambient 'Magic?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes. I have a theory that the Ambient Magic is picked up by non magical and their methods of energy detections, but only as anomalies or simply as a natural element of the earths composition. It could be the cause of many of the mutations or even the 'gifted' non magical. Perhaps a partially formed core allows some magic to be harnessed but because the body doesn't have a fully formed core it chooses one thing to push the magic into? Either way, there are simply people with the ability to harness it better than others. So if the Hulk left you with heightened senses and a sensitivity to energy, you could pick up on high ambient magic and people with magical cores."

"And what does the rest of your community say about this theory?"

Hermione scoffed. "For them, it's to closely related to science. Most of them simply accept that they have a core and move along. They don't care to hear a theory on ambient magic claiming that even non magic people can pick it up."

"I think it's fascinating." Bruce said earnestly. "And there has to be something to it. We have the means to test it in the lab I believe, at least for the most part. If we observe someone actively using magic and manage to pick it up onto any energy reading, we can observe someone magical not actively casting while our reading are set to focus on the supposed magic readings and then we observe the same in a non magical person. We might be able to see how the same energy reading compare as they pass through each."

"That sounds brilliant." Hermione was nearly bouncing with excitement. "I've never had access to muggle technology that could detect energy readings on a level that ambient magic would be picked up." Her eyes lit up as she turned to Loki, "Would you also help? We might be able to see the full difference of Asgardian Magic to midgardian!"

"How can I say no to you when you are this excited?"

"I'm afraid to say that Tony will probably be asking you," He looked pointedly at Hermione with a pity in his eyes, "How exactly you righted Loki's mind. I have to admit I'm curious but if he gets to be too much please feel free to ingnore him. Or tell Steve he's bothering you."

Hermione actually laughed at that. "Thank you Doctor Banner." It been such a long time since she'd had someone as interested in Magical Theory as she was besides Loki. While any of her friends would listen to her, they never really tried to connect thoughts or observations. Talking to Bruce was refreshing.

"Please, just call me Bruce." He reached out to shake Loki's hand, and then her own.

Hermione felt like she'd just made a new friend.

 **A/N: Okay so the length might be due to my excitement in writing the Ambient Magic theory between Hermione and Bruce. It started as an idea to bring Bruce closer to both Loki and Hermione in a way that was true to his character, because if there's one thing I love, It's Bruce Banner. And of course Bruce would be interested in a theory that suggests everyone has personal experience with ambient Magic, and a chance to study something he's never been able to before.**

 **And really, I like to think Bruce and Hermione would have discussions on theories, observations and discoveries all the time because both can appreciate the knowledge.**

 **anyways, Thank you all so much for your continued support! I hope you are still enjoying the story, feel free to tell me your opinion!**


	11. The Archer's Struggle

**A/N: So we get to peek into Clint's head a little bit in this chapter. I wanted to spend a lot of extra time on this because I Love Clint Barton but alas After the first revision I was met with writers block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

For the next couple of days after that, the Tower had been quiet. Hermione spent time observing Tony and Bruce work in the lab. In a slight surprise, Loki and Steve had taken to playing Chess in near silence. Natasha moved quietly through the tower, face unreadable as she did.

Clint however, had taken back to the vents. Hermione found it almost a game, listening for the slight rustle in the vents, the feeling of unseen eyes staring at her.

It kept her sharp and at the ready.

At first she had worried Loki might be frustrated with Clint, but when she asked him Loki had told her quietly, "He will take his time in deciding whether or not to trust me on his own. I'm glad he's cautious about it."

It seemed the most frustrated person in the Tower was Clint, and Hermione could understand that. She agreed with Loki that it would have been almost concerning The Archer had just taken her word and decided no observation was needed.

To say she was surprised to see him sitting a table with Bruce and Natasha one early morning was an understatement. She supposed he hadn't expected her to be awake so early, or maybe he had decided to train his focus entirely on Loki.

"Good morning," she greeted them automatically, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Bruce returned, not looking up from the paper he was reading.

The Archer inclined his head toward her.

Natasha muttered a quiet return of the greeting.

"There's a lot of Myths about Loki." Clint said suddenly. Hermione stared at him with intrigue. Natasha glanced at him, then to the witch. Even Bruce's eyes flashed up at the sudden statement.

"So it seems." She said, "Most of them are just that, myths." Natasha's face flashed briefly with Surprise at this statement.

"The children?"

Hermione stiffened slightly, "Most of them are Myths." Natasha resisted the urge to lean forward, as if Hermione would tell them which were myths and which we reality. Bruce was paying more attention now but he said nothing as Hermione turned to look through a cabinet.

"Should we be worried about any new ones?" Hermione stopped rummaging and stood up straight, something unreadable flashed in her eyes. Even Natasha was caught off guard by the sudden, blunt question.

"No, I don't think you should." Hermione's voice was almost flat as she continued, "I can no longer have children, after all." She said it as a fact. The way a a math teacher tells a child that two and two will always make four.

A tense silence settled over the four of them. Hermione seemed unbothered by the question, but Bruce looked downright uncomfortable and Clint was once again unreadable. Natasha's face remained that of stone.

"I should probably go reply to Harry's letter." She said after a moment, leaving the room with coffee in hand.

Natasha inclined her head to the remaining men at the table as she stood to leave, ready to continue her morning training routine.

"What the Hell was that?" Bruce asked Clint, who raised his hands.

"How was I supposed to know?" He asked in exasperation, "It could have been a very real concern."

Bruce didn't say anything right away. Then he sighed.

"Perhaps a little more tact." Bruce told him, but wasn't surprised when Clint raised his voice slightly.

"Don't you think I'm trying? It's hard for me too! He wasn't in your head!"

"You're right he wasn't. I have no idea what that is like." He said calmly.

"Yet you all trust him! Just forget about everything and Let him in here!"

"That is not true." Bruce pointed out, "Tony still has heightened surveillance and security around that room, everyone has a plan for what to do if something goes wrong, if he is lying."

"Steve trusts him."

"Steve observed and took Hermione's word, one soldier to another. Of course, he understands that Hermione bringing back a deranged, power mad person bent on ruling the earth goes against all her morals, all of the battles she fought would have been in vain. It would be like him suddenly declaring himself a nazi."

"You trust him."

Bruce was silent for a long moment. "I suppose I do not think he will go on a rampage any time soon. The other guy isn't agitated by his presence anymore. He's different and the other guy can feel it."

"No one expects you to just forgive him, you know." Bruce continued, "Not even Loki or Hermione. I know that it can't be easy. Don't try to rush yourself to a conclusion or a decision. This is something you decide for yourself."

"What if I decide that I _don't_ trust him?"

"Then you don't." Bruce said simply, "But perhaps you should still apologize to Hermione about that lapse in subtly?"

Clint felt his face heating up. He really hadn't meant to imply that he was expecting her to get pregnant. He had been trying to ask if There were children the stories hadn't mentioned.

It didn't stop him from hating the fact he felt _guilty_ for it. She hadn't seemed bothered by it, at least not enough to provoke an immediate response but he didn't know the woman well enough to know if it was a defense tactic.

After all, If he'd ever done something to Nat, it was always a retaliation when he least expected it. He'd seen Tony and Pepper enough to know that when Tony upset her it was an immediate scolding before forgiveness. He couldn't be sure.

She confused him, almost more than Loki did.

He thought he had Loki pinned. An egotistical, power mad being with power already at his disposal. A greedy being with no regard for well being of others. Someone who made needed no friends, no love, only connections and minions as means to power.

Already he had taken those points and shaken them up. Loki looked at Hermione with admiration, pride, joy. He'd chosen words specifically to try to insure her safety, warned others that he wouldn't be bothered by negative feelings of him but one move against Hermione was game over.

This went against the idea he had no regard for others. He'd even watched Loki exchange civil words, if not friendly, with Thor.

And power mad? According to direct reports from Fury he'd been in a Shield base without so much of hint of attack or attempt at getting anything out of them. He _had_ been on earth for nearly a month and the world remained intact.

But he couldn't bring himself to trust Loki.

What confused him the most is that neither of the newcomers seemed to mind his distrust. They didn't try to convince him constantly, they didn't push anything in his face. Loki wasn't frustrated, he wasn't angry or upset. He wasn't pushing for trust, or anything else.

This went against everything he thought about the 'god.' It made Loki as unpredictable as he was when they first encountered him, if not more so. He _hated_ it.

Yet, he felt guilty for possibility of upsetting the witch.

Clint sighed heavily. "I'll apologize."

Bruce smiled. "Good. Go now."

"Now?" Clint groaned.

"Yes."

Clint downed the rest of his coffee and stood.

When he stood outside of Hermione door he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to say. Deciding to just roll with whatever happens, he knocked.

Hermione opened the door almost immediately. Had she known he was coming? Could she sense him all the time?

But when he seen her ink smudged hands and the desk pushed up against the wall next to the door he relaxed slightly.

"Did you need something?" Hermione asked curiously, there was nothing to indicate she was upset in her voice.

"I. ehm, I'm sorry about earlier." Clint could feel his face heating up again.

Hermione smiled kindly. "Do you want to come in and talk to for a bit?"

Clint eyed her suspiciously but nodded. She moved to a chair over by the window and motioned for him to sit down.

"You didn't offend me or anything," She told him when he had sat, "It just caught me off guard. No one has brought that up around me for years."

She didn't miss the look of curiosity on Clint's face.

"A few months after the war, someone got their hands on our medical files and leaked a lot of it to some of the papers and press. I wasn't particularly bothered by it then either. I was more happy to be alive after getting hit by the curse. It never once crossed my mind to be upset about it, but everyone acted like I was supposed to be so distraught."

"I suppose some people might have been and I can understand that. But I knew there was always adoption, surrogates, a whole world of options should I ever decide I want a child. I was a little nervous when discussing it with Loki, but he told me no matter what he'd support me."

There was a moment of stillness in the room.

"That doesn't sound like the Loki from before." He said lamely, and he watched her smile softly.

"Because the Loki you knew was not the _true_ Loki."

"You really do love him."

"Of course."

"Are you really sure he wasn't responsible for what happened?"

Hermione nodded.

"I am. I personally removed the magic influencing his mind."

"And Fury believes you?"

Hermione's expression hardened. "I showed him the most absolute proof I could. I know he doesn't trust me, or Loki, but I could care less about what he thinks."

"What proof did you show him?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "Mr. Barton, I showed fury what I did because I had no desire to spend more time in a shield interrogation room. In fact, after one of the agents tried to enter both my and Loki's mind without permission I wanted to leave immediately. I showed Fury my memories because I no longer wanted to deal with him in that moment and it was the most solid proof I could give him in that moment."

"So you wouldn't show anyone else?"

"I didn't say that. But right now, I would prefer not to. Especially you. Loki has insisted you make your own decisions and come to your own conclusions with out pushing from some outside force trying to get you to decide. I agree with him fully on that matter."

"We want you to take your time, as much as you need, and make your own conclusions."

"What happens if you don't like my decision? What if I decide to hate Loki forever?" He knew he was pushing it again, but Hermione smiled slightly.

"Well, you hate him forever then. We can't change your mind. And the last thing we'd ever do is use force to change it."

He wanted to growl in frustration, Hermione had remained calm and smooth the entire time. He wanted something, anything that could tell him what was _really_ going on, because god damn it if he just believes Loki isn't evil.

" ?" Hermione's tone of inquiry snapped him out of his thoughts and she continued, "Might you listen to one more thing I have to tell you?" He had noticed how she waited for him to look at her before speaking and he wondered if she knew.

"Loki was under the influence of another, you were also under that influence as it was that magic working through Loki's body rather than his own. However, I can not deny that Loki, in his past during our early meetings, was arrogant and cold to most. He was as prideful and stubborn as he is intelligent. Asgardians have their faults, they have their weaknesses just as anyone else. There are many actions of his that I do not understand but I have never seen him willingly harm an innocent person or being."

"He asked me once, after an encounter with the cause of some of my nightmares, Why I never sought to take my vengeance against those who wronged me. I told him I couldn't. I knew it confused him. He was raised in a world that places honor above most else, where it is one's right to rule those who harmed them in battle."

"You never even thought about revenge?"

"Of course I thought about it." Hermione stated, "I thought about it a lot. But the war was fresh, I had seen and caused so much bloodshed so much devastation that I could not bring myself to make more for the sake of my own vengeance. So I lived instead. I did what they set out to stop and I lived and worked as an equal."

"But that is not what I wanted to tell you. Loki came back here, back to Earth, ready to face your justice system. He had lost the battle, caused harm to those who lived here and it was their right to name his fate. He was scared, worried, but he came because he feels as though everything that has happened is his fault. He expects anyone he meets to hate him and is still surprised if they don't. As odd as it may seem, I think that your distrust makes him a little more at ease."

Clint stared at the woman, unable to find any signs of a lie. She said nothing else to him but seemed to be making her own assessment of him, hands folded in her lap and eyes searching his face. They stayed like that for a few, long moments. Each observing the other for something, until it seemed Hermione had found what she was looking for.

"Thank you for trying, Mr. Barton. It truly does speak volumes."

When he left he found himself just as confused, if not more so, than when he entered the room.

He thought everything would be much easier if Loki really was evil.

Hermione sat back down at the desk and continued drafting her letter to Harry. She wanted to be sure he would be ready to back her up before she went into any Ministry or government. Only a few moments later however, Loki entered the room and gave her a quizzical look.

"The Archer just passed me in the hallway." He said, "Did he speak to you?"

"He apologized to me for asking a personal question." She noticed a hard glint in Loki's eyes and shook her head, summoning one of the chairs so that it was sitting next to hers "Sit."

Loki's eyes flickered to the door but the firm stare she had fixed on him had him sitting with only slight hesitation. "What did he say to you?"

"It was nothing. He asked me a question that was perfectly harmless and when he realized it brought up a personal topic he came to apologize for asking." Hermione told him.

"What did he ask?"

Hermione sighed.

"He asked about the Children," She said gently, "asked if they were all real or just myths."

Loki's expression turned to a practiced cool. Hermione took his hand. "I didn't tell them stories from reality." she said softly, fingers curling around his.

"That is not all, is it?"

"He asked if they should be concerned about any more children. I told him I could not have a child." She watched Loki's expression flash between anger and something almost unreadable before settling back into the cool expression. "He came to apologize. I explained it didn't bother me."

"He did not say anything else?"

"He asked me if I was sure you were innocent." Hermione smiled, "He really is trying you know. Maybe one day he won't feel the need to crawl through the vents to spy on us." The humor in the statement was not lost on Loki. He smirked.

"I doubt it."

Hermione turned back to her letter, watching Loki pick up one of the books piled on the corner of her desk and begin reading. The comfortable silence cradled her, and Loki's presence made it so much more enjoyable.

She knew however, as she moved on to writing the letters to the Ministry (much more structured and formal) this could be a calm before a storm. Everyone in the magical community would know where she was, muggles might wonder who she is, and both she and Loki could be swarmed with press at anytime after any story of his return goes public.

Leaning back slightly in her chair she smiled, she wanted to enjoy the calm while she could.

 **A/N: Okay so, I just want to be clear- I absolutely love Clint. However, I do not believe Clint would suddenly accept Loki's new attitude especially after being controlled by him. I have read many a fic where he just shrugs and decides that Loki really isn't the bad guy and that's that. Clint however was one of the Avengers that was most affected by Loki and the Scepter. I wanted to spend some time touching on the struggle I believe Clint would have in accepting Loki in a new light.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, feel free to share thoughts and opinions and even suggestions!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	12. So we begin

**A/N: Hey I'm back! It's been kinda hectic on my end lately with the start of semester and moving into my dorm and whatnot, but I managed to get this done!**

"Hey, I think I got it." Bruce's eyes lit up as he watched the two screens, "I think this is the signature of your _magic_." It had taken almost a week to pinpoint the fluctuations in the surrounding energy in the scans they had taken of Hermione.

Hermione practically bounced over to the screens to see.

"Here is you without casting. There's a particularly large gathering of energy right above your heart, which I assume is your core. However, once the energy begins to gather in your core it changes just slightly. The scans appeared to be ineffective because I was no longer looking for the same frequency and signature I was before. It was such a subtle change that it might have been pure luck I was able to pinpoint it. You're core takes the energy and makes it unique to _you."_

"But this," Bruce said, pointing to the other screen with bright eyes, "This is awesome. After adjusting I can see how it works! Look at how it moves when you cast-it still moves through your blood but most of it travels to the wand through your hand and you can control how much energy you put into a spell? Or does it just depend on the spell? For certain ones it seemed as though the readings fluctuated more than others."

"Yes to both." Hermione paused, "A caster can control the amount of energy or magic they push into one spell, but certain spells simply require more energy than others. If I perform a simple summoning charm over and over again without adding extra effort into it, I'd probably get a little tired after say, a day or two of continuous casting but if I rested for a few minuets I'd be perfectly fine. However, If I cast a Sectumsempra without adding any effort into it, I'd tire probably in only an hour or two of continues casting. In dueling or other battles a caster has to know exactly how to balance the spells in order to keep their energy up. It's an art."

"And look, when you cast certain things, the energy disappears almost completely after leaving your wand, then the reading picks up double of the previous in your blood."

"That's probably the glamour I cast-Magic like that affects the caster. With a lot of practice it can be done endlessly, pulling directly from the Core's magic to aid the caster. It's helpful but takes more effort and energy to do it that way."

"Unless you're me, of course." Both Bruce and Hermione jumped slightly at Loki's voice.

"Is that so?"

"Unfortunately," Hermione muttered, "It is."

"It takes a small minimum effort for me to cast a glamour and I can hold it for quite some time before it becomes harder to keep up. We've been comparing our magic for some time."

"Us Midgardians are better at a lot of offensive types of magic," Hermione said proudly, "Even some types of defensive magic."

"But Illisuions, Glamours, transfiguration-" Loki continued with a smug tone, "Come quicker and easier to Asgardians."

Hermione made a face at him but he only chuckled. "Harry's letter is up in the room. Hedwig is rather impatient and wants to see _you_."

"Well that's what you get for turning her pink She's a proud bird. I'm surprised she hasn't left any presents on your pillow yet."

Bruce covered up his laugh with a cough.

"Look." Hermione said, pulling Loki over to show him the screens. "That's my core, it right above my heart."

"Fitting." Loki muttered. "Midgardian magic is rather fascinating. As much as I'd love to continue this conversation right now, I think you should read Harry's letter and continue later." He said, eyes shining with amusement.

"Right. Good point."

Hermione said her good bye to Bruce, Promising she'd discuss more magic with him (And Tony eventually) later.

Harry's letter told her what she had expected. He promised to back up any claims she gave to the ministries, and suggested letting Kingsley know of her plans.

A little while later an Official American Ministry Owl swooped in the open window. Hermione groaned and opened the letter.

It asked where she was staying while in America, and offered some exclusively high end Wizard _resorts_ for her to stay at until her Requested meeting. The letter said that the appointment was set up for two days time at ten A.M and requested a confirmation.

She wrote an affirmative response and went to go find Loki to tell him what the letter had said.

She found him playing chess with Steve in the shared living room and smiled, "Good news and sorta good news," She told him as he moved his piece, "Harry said there's no question he'd speak in our favor, and Ministry here has mad an appointment for Friday at 10 A.M."

Loki nodded, "I assume you are already prepared?" He asked, eyes not leaving the chess board as Steve made his move.

"Well, I don't _always_ go rushing in like a Gryffindor." She said with a amusement, "Just most of the time."

"Of course," Loki grinned, finally looking up, "Like the night you wanted to have a drink and it started raining-"

Hermione silenced Loki with a flick of her wand, face rapidly darkening. "Watch it," She said, "Or I'll turn your hair _blonde."_

Loki's eyes narrowed and he dropped the silencing charm with a wave of his hand, "You wouldn't dare." He challenged, a mischievous glint in his eye, "I'll turn crookshanks pink and say it was your idea."

"You're awful," Hermione grinned, and Steve watched with veiled amusement. "You owe me dinner when we get this mess cleaned up." She said.

Loki chuckled and then looked back at the board moving a piece, "Checkmate," He grinned, and Steve groaned.

"I'm going to beat you one day."

"I look forward to it." Loki smirked, standing from his spot, "I have more experience, in all fairness."

Hermione snorted. "Ron beat you easily."

Loki scoffed, "He doesn't count. He has a natural talent for it."

Hermione looked like she was going to say something else but just laughed and shook her head. "I just wanted to make sure _you're_ prepared." She told him after a moment.

"You know," Loki told her, "We could go to dinner tonight."

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Not the best idea." She told him, "What with you being considered dangerous?"

"Who said I have to look like me?" Loki asked her, and suddenly in his place a tall slender woman stood with long flowing hair. Loki's voice was significantly higher when he spoke next, "Who's to say we can't go to dinner like this?"

Loki reached over and pulled Hermione closer to him, causing her face to darken. Steve cleared his throat from his spot at the table.

"Loki," Hermione said pushing him back slightly, causing his eyes to widen.

"You've never objected to this before." He said, ignoring Steve's spluttering as Hermione sighed.

"I haven't. But I've missed you. I don't want you to have to hide. I'm willing to wait if it means you can be seen freely with me."

Loki had dropped the glamour quietly, brushing some stray hair out of Hermione's face, "You never fail to make my heart swell." He whispered and Hermione smiled. "I'm impatient." He continued.

"I know." She told him, "But this time you'll have to wait. Consider it your gift to me?"

"Very well." Loki muttered, stepping back from her, "I suppose I can deal with that."

Hermione looked around the Office she was in with a stoic face. The receptionist had jumped up to greet her when she seen who it was, completely ignoring the slightly glamoured Loki beside her.

"Ms. Granger what an honor it is too meet you! You are such an inspiration, Oh how exciting it is! My name is Ryan, the Minister's receptionist! I'll tell the Minister you are ready for the meeting right away!" The overly excited man had shaken her hand excitedly and Hermione smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Ryan."

They didn't have to wait long because as soon as Hermione's name left Ryan's mouth they were being ushered into the Minister's office.

Hermione heard the door be closed behind her as the Minister grinned, "Welcome to America, Ms. Granger," Her smile faded however when her eyes slid over Loki, "That Glamour should have been nullified as soon as you walked into the building." She said, "Who are you?"

Loki opened his mouth to retort but Hermione beat him to it. "Do you mind very much, Minister, if I add a few privacy wards of my own? Just as a precaution."

Hermione quickly cast the temporary wards and nodded when they were complete. "Have a seat," The Minister ordered, motioning to the two chairs in front of her desk. The office itself was not extravagant, there were pictures of what she assumed was the Minister's children, a few bookshelves and some empty portrait frames.

"Why did you request a meeting with me?" Hermione glanced to Loki.

"When I tell you Minister," Hermione told her seriously, eyes boring into the other woman's, "I need you to promise to withhold all judgments and actions until I have given you the entire explanation."

"I was right in assuming it is very serious then?"

"Yes." Hermione said, but remained silent after waiting for the Minister's response.

"I swear to withhold all actions until The explanation is finished, and will try to withhold all judgments until that time as well." The rush of Magic made Hermione smile slightly.

"Minister What I am about to say may get out eventually, and we are prepared as much as we can for it, but all I ask is that the first press releases of this Information be from official government offices."

"I'll try my best." She said, watching them both carefully.

"A few weeks ago I left Earth."

"Excuse me?" The Minister's eyes widened, "You can't mean-"

"I demanded that Thor Odison take me to Asgard, and so he did. That part is simple. It is why I needed to go to Asgard in the first place that makes the story complicated and makes the extra precautions necessary. Minister," Hermione motioned over to Loki sitting beside her and he seemed to ripple before his real self was revealed, "I went to Asgard for Loki."

Hermione watched the Minister's finger twitch for her wand but make no further move. "You've brought Loki back with you."

"I demanded to see Loki because I believed the attack against earth was not of his own volition." Hermione continued, "Loki did not recognize me when I first approached him on Asgard and so I waited for a chance to examine his mind. The amount of Foreign magic weaved into it was staggering. I chose then to remove all of the harmful magic and energy tied into his mind."

"Who was strong enough to control an Asgardian?"

She glanced at Loki, who gave a subtle nod. "The Mad Titan held influence over Loki. After I removed it, We came back to Earth and remained with one of my friends before informing SHIELD of these events."

"I presume you stayed with Harry Potter?" The Minister asked, and Hermione nodded. "You have not told your Ministry about this?

"No." Hermione replied, watching the Minister carefully, "We have not."

"So you are requesting The American Ministry to clear Loki of all crimes due to the fact that he was under the control of another at the time of the crimes?"

"I am."

"I am correct in guessing that you have undeniable proof of this claim, and are willing to swear an oath to testify?"

"Yes." Hermione told her, "More than willing."

"I believe the best course of action would be to call an immediate meeting of our leaders and determine our stance on these claims before addressing anything on an international level. Of course I believe that Germany should be informed as well."

"That is more than acceptable." Loki said.

"May I ask what proof you have?"

"I will provide memories of the events that have led to this."

The Minister looked surprised for a moment, standing from her spot. "Perhaps you should re-apply your glamor until the meeting. You both can wait in my office until we are ready. If what you tell us is indeed true, you have been done great injustice."

Loki nodded.

By the time everyone had assembled Hermione felt a little more then anxious. She was reminded of trials of Slytherin children after the war and that alone made her sick.

"It will be alright." Loki told her softly, "I'll be buying you dinner soon."

Hermione let out a humorless but nervous laugh. "Make it a good one."

"The best." He promised.

"We have been informed that you are able to provide undeniable evidence of Loki of Asgard's innocence by way of Mind Manipulation. Is this true?"

"It is true." Hermione said firmly. "I intend to show this gathering my Memories of the entire event."

A loose muttering erupted around the gathering of people. "It is well known that Hermione Granger doesn't show her memories." Someone spoke, and Hermione kept her face carefully stoic.

"Then let this tell you just how seriously I am taking this, then," She addressed them all, "I will swear an oath on my magic, my life, my soul if I must. I have told this story more times in the past weeks than I would have liked to, and by showing you these memories I hope to make understand what took place not only on a logical but also an emotional level. I hope to show you the pure _power_ that held Loki's mind captive."

There was another wave of muttering voices across the large hall as the Minister spoke. "Bring out A pensive."

"I want to view them as well." Loki said, and Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Are you sure? It's..It's not-"

"I want to see what you saw. I can't keep running from it if I'm going to be better. Ignoring a wound does not make it go away."

"You can leave the memory at anytime." She reminded him, "If you feel like you need to please, don't hesitate."

Loki only nodded as the word came that they were ready to view the memories.

Hermione herself avoided watching the memories, instead never tearing her eyes away from Loki's face. He kept a careful distance from everyone else, looking abnormally pale as he pressed his nails into his palms.

His face remained mostly stoic, but Hermione could see every emotion flashing in his eyes. As the Memory him spoke of being a monster she could see the flash of red in his eyes, the complete agreement to the statement written across his face. and she felt her heart ache again. She reached out and squeezed his arm.

"You are not." She said, "You are not a monster."

"There is evidence that suggest otherwise." He whispered to her, but remained silent after that.

He looked unsurprised at the pure fury and power that ran through her as she shredded Thanos's magic, and he felt almost amused at the shocked and slightly terrified faces of the others around them at the display of power.

And when the memories finally ended, they emerged to the Minister standing tall in front of them.

"We will certainly stand with you, Loki of Asgard, and maintain your innocence."

"I am Thankful."

Hermione smiled at the Minister. "I have one more thing to ask of you, Minister."

"Whatever you need, ."

"We are going to need your help When we Face the American Muggle Government."

A/N: It's been a while, I know. Two weeks ago I moved into my dorm and Started my classes two days later and I'm back home for the first time since then. It's been sorta hectic and everything is just starting to calm down now.

Hopefully I'll be able to get back onto a regular schedule soon. Thank you all for your patience and understanding, and also thank you all who have continued to follow this story!


	13. Federal Matters

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, Details on this chapter and why the wait was so long can be found at the end. I hope you enjoy! Thank you!**

"That's not impossible." The minister said, "We can inform the president right out as she is aware of the existence of magic. How should I tell them to contact you if they wish? How should this be handled when it comes to press?"

"You release it to your most trusted news source. You let the officials get their hands on it and then it doesn't matter what sources it trickles down too. For the muggles, keep Hermione a mystery. Press is unavoidable but if we can lead the muggles to believe that she is an Asgardian, her use of magic is believable and natural to them, as they've all witnessed multiple Asgardians wielding it in the past." Loki told her.

"Tell any muggle official that wishes to contact us that they can do so through SHEILD." Hermione smirked slightly, "That's the easiest."

The minister nodded. "Most muggles assume that occurrences of magic are caused by mutants, Britain is one of the few communities that still keeps it's Secrecy laws so closely guarded and enforced. " The Minister said, "Though Minister Shackbolt is far more open minded than the last few, so I've been told."

Hermione smiled. "He's a good man," She informed, "I trust him deeply."

That was enough to send a few more mutters over the crowd. Loki quirked an eyebrow picking up on her tactic instantly. The last few Minsters had created a rift between the American society of wizards, and Kingsley had been struggling to mend that rift. The golden trio's influence had spread rather rapidly after the defeat of Voldemort, however, and even Hermione's reputation was built up enough that the casual statement made the Minister grin.

"I'm glad to hear that." She told the younger woman, "Please remember that we shall aid you if there is anything you need."

Hermione grinned. "Thank you. I do think that we must be going Minister, I have a few other important meetings to attend as well. I also believe that Harry is expecting a letter."

"Of course."

Loki was tugged along behind Hermione, no longer glamoured, and drew a few looks and whispers as they passed the others in the building. "I have to speak to Natasha right away," Hermione told him as they neared the apparition point, "Because It'll get to Fury faster that way and he'll know he can't hold anything over our heads in America at least."

When they arrived back at Stark Tower, Hermione found Natasha and surprisingly, Thor and Jane.

"Brother! I was surprised to see you gone when I arrived!"

Hermione grinned, eyes meeting Natasha's with a triumphant glint, "Of course Thor, We were simply getting Loki's name cleared with the American Magic community, and of course, others as news spreads."

There was a beat of silence as Hermione and Natasha continued to stare each other down and something like admiration flickered in the red haired woman's eyes. She nodded to Jane, "I have a some things I need to do," She told the other woman, and without another word left the room.

Loki leaned down and whispered something in Hermione's ear before disappearing down the hall.

"Is he alright?" Jane asked hesitantly, glancing down the hall after him.

"He needs some time to himself," Hermione said, "He insisted he view the memories this time."

"He did?" Thor asked her, "How did he react?"

"He..I think he just needs time to process this. He saw things he may not have remembered and he probably feels the need to try to resort through his thoughts."

"Should he be left alone?"

"He's sifting through his own mind," Hermione answered automatically, "It's something best done on ones own. Though he knows that if he needs me I will not hesitate to come to him."

Hermione caught Thor's concerned expression and smiled softly. "While he'd appreciate the concern of his brother, he would prefer space for now."

"I understand."

"I wonder how soon I'll hear from Fury?" Hermione mused, "I'm sure he'll have a lot to say about this. Not that I particularly care." She grinned at the other two in the room, amusement clear on her face.

"You don't think He'll try to cause issues?"

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm sure he won't be happy about it, but he knows that I'm his only solid connection to Harry Potter and I've made it clear that I can easily slip off his radar again if I so choose. He won't chance that just because we've gone over his head, Fury's got anger issues and ambition for miles; he's not stupid enough to jeopardize the benefits I can offer."

"I suppose you have a good point."

0o0

Only a day later, Hermione was reading (another Asgaurdian book) when there was a firm knock on the door. She didn't think much of it when she opened it until she saw it was a man dressed in a stiff suit stood there, though there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes the rest of his expression was schooled pretty well.

"Agent Phil Coulson," Hermione greeted stiffly, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Her voice lacked it's usual edge, but she never really had a problem with the man before, in fact she respected him for putting up with Fury.

"We've gotten..numerous calls..from some very important people wishing to speak to you." He said, lips twitching into a small smile.

"I see. I suppose your here so that arrangements can be made?"

"That would be correct."

"Great, Let's go see where Loki's gone off too now." She smiled, "Jarvis?"

"Ms. Granger, how may I help you?"

"Could you please tell me where to find Loki?"

"It would appear that he is currently speaking with his brother in the dining area."

"Excellent. Thank you, Jarvis."

Hermione slipped past Coulson and made her way to the dining area, her smile not slipping from her face but her mind trying to put everything they could possibly need together.

A witness, a backup plan, an escape route,-They had the story, the evidence, the important parts.

"It seems some important people would like to speak with us," Hermione said as she entered the Dinning area.

"At your earliest convenience," Coulson told them, watching the two lock eyes, seeming to have a conversation in mere moments.

"Who exactly will we be meeting with?" Loki asked.

"Everyone in the know, which I have been told includes the President, Secretary of Defense, and some other important Department heads. We've also been informed that the Minister and high level _Auror's_ will be present at the meeting."

There's was another silent moment between them, then Hermione smiled at Coulson, "I'm assuming you'll be escorting us?" He nodded, "How's tomorrow morning sound? Bright and early? Earliest convenience of course."

"I'll send word."

Loki turned back to Thor, stepping slightly closer, "Not a word of the conversation to anyone," He whispered lowly, "Not until it's in the clear."

"Of course, brother," Thor grinned and clapped Loki hard on the back, causing him to stumble slightly, "I wish you the best of Luck."

Hermione had dreamed of going to the White house as a small child. Back before she understood the existence of monsters and mayhem and _gods,_ she had wanted to be Prime Minister for a time. She'd wanted to change the world for the better, and meet other world leaders.

Now that she stood before the building she realized that this was pretty damn close to her childhood fantasy. Just with more _magic_.

"You think he's innocent?" The question was aimed at Hermione, the stern looking woman, Kate Laurens, head of Defense sat up a little straighter as Hermione locked eyes with her.

"With all due respect, we have proof that Loki was not the one who planned or orchestrated the attacks on Earth. Rather, someone powerful _manipulated_ and controlled him as a tool."

"You're telling me someone who claims to be a god was controlled by someone else?"

"The mad Titan is a powerful, dangerous enemy." Loki spoke, his voice low but managing to grab the attention of everyone in the room, "Not just in force alone, but he know how to twist minds. Desires, dreams, feelings, he melds them to his own wants by any means possible. He is deluded, thinking he courts death, is death's chosen, nearly impossible to kill."

"And the mad titan decided to target you? Over Thor? Any other Asgardian? Even any other person, magical, mutant, on earth?"

"He chose me because I was at my weakest and I was the easiest to reach."

"Elaborate."

Loki was silent for a long moment, but he inhaled deeply and then spoke once more.

"I was informed of something deeply troubling, and In my foolish anger I sought to right what I felt was a wrong. There was a fight and in my despair I let myself fall from the bridge, down into the void between realms. When I next woke, I was on a dead planet, and _he_ was there. I will save you the details but much of that time, those memories are hazy for me."

"Why don't you try to recall them?"

Hermione spoke up again, voice perfectly calm as her eyes flashed, "I respect you, as one soldier to another, I understand the need to be thorough, the need to be absolutely positive the people you protect are not in danger," Everyone's eyes turned to Hermione, as she kept her voice and posture carefully composed, "But those memories are painful. _I_ saw them. Felt them. He spares you the details of what he can recall as a kindness. I ask you respect that decision."

"Of course." She said after a moment, "But we still need proof."

"We have that." Hermione produced a folder and set it down on the table in front of her, "Signed statements, photos, medical files, any paper evidence you need is right here, everything Mundane that might help you see."

After a moment Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a different folder, and a small glass vial with a silvery substance inside. "For everyone in the know," Hermione explained, "This folder contains magically verified documents, a copy of the examinations the Asgardian healers preformed."

"And _This,_ " Hermione picked up the small vial, holding it so that the light caught it and it seemed to shimmer, "Is a last resort. A copy of my memories. When I found my way to Asgard and confronted Loki. If I were not serious about this, If this situation were anything less than dire I would not even think of giving this so freely."

The people in the room could hear the hesitance in her voice as she continued, "These are not to be viewed unless you truly cannot trust any of the other evidence given to you," she reached over and handed the vial to the Minister, who took it with no hesitance.

"We will discuss the evidence you have given us, and we will inform you of our decision after it has been made."

"It is greatly appreciated." Loki's voice was smooth as silk and he drew himself up suddenly, "A word of caution, however, Hermione's identity is to remain for the most part, a mystery. Let them speculate, draw conclusions, assume Asgardian status, but do not thrust her into the media light with your reports." Loki's aura had swept through the room, and while it was certainly intoxicating and powerful, it was less threat and more warning.

"Noted."

 **A/n: It's shorter than I originally planned but I felt bad for keeping everyone waiting for so long. The delay of this chapter was partly due to issues in life (College, Illness, work) and a case of writers block. I probably opened the file on my computer hundreds of times, restarted this chapter a few, and in a fit of frustration almost entirely cut the interaction with the muggle government. (Most of it was cut, but at least there is something.)**

 **I do not think it shall be nearly as long of a wait for the next chapter, however.**

 **As always, thank you for your continued support and feedback!**


End file.
